Pokemon: Kalos Academy - An Amourshipping Story
by GanzForTheWin
Summary: Ash and Serena have crossed paths before, and as fate would have it, they did once again. With the help of Dawn, Ash's know-it-all roommate hopes to help Ash realize his feelings for Serena. But will he succeed before it's too late? Amourshipping and slight cursing. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor the characters from the franchise, sadly. But that'd be really cool.
1. The Wrong Way To Start The Day

**Ash's POV**

"I swear to god if you shock me I'm spraying you with the spray bottle." I said, hearing the light footsteps of Pikachu edging towards my bed. He tended to like shocking me as a method of waking me up, though I got used to it throughout the years. Pikachu huffed, and started tugging on my blanket until it fell on the floor. The blanket trapped him inside, so he wiggled out until is his nose poked out one of the edges, the rest of his body following along soon after. Watching this made me smile, the thought of him having to find his way through a light blanket made me giggle.

"Ash! Get up, it's 7:45! You're going to be late for your flight!" My mom busted into my room. My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot!" I rolled off my bed and plunged towards the floor in the process. I quickly got up and sped past my mom, heading towards the bathroom. I made a sharp turn, and as luck had it, I turned a second too soon, stubbing my toe into the door frame. "Ahh crap!" I exclaimed, holding onto my toe and wincing in pain. In doing so, I managed to bump into the wall and fall on the floor. Well, that's one way to start the day. I picked myself up and slowly jumped my way into the bathroom, still holding onto my toe. I took a shower and brushed my teeth afterwards. I proceeded to dry myself off, wrapping the towel around my waist and walking as fast as I could to my room. I closed the door behind me and smiled as I saw my luggage packed and my outfit neatly folded into my bed with a banana and apple juice resting on top. "Wow, first she wakes me up and then she packs my luggage. Super mom!" I yelled out to myself, a smile crawling onto my face. I changed into my clothing and starred at my outfit through the mirror. I wore a black shirt with a blue and white coat over, the collar of it going upwards. Blue pants and a pair of red sneakers completed my everyday look, not to mention my favorite hat to cover up my messy raven black hair. I got my luggage and made my way to my living room on the bottom floor, Pikachu following with my phone in hand- well, mouth.

"Are you ready to go?" My mom asked. I nodded and turned to face Pikachu. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a pokeballs and pointed it at him. "Yeah buddy, return!" He soon dematerialized into a red ray and was absorbed into the ball, my phone taking his place. I picked up my phone and looked at my pokeball. "Sorry buddy, I know you don't like it but it'll only be while we're on the plane, I promise!" And with that, I shrunk the ball and put it in my pocket and went outside, my mom following soon after. We hopped into the car and drove towards the airport. Wow, I thought to myself, I'm on my way to the Kalos academy. On my way to becoming the very best. I smiled at the thought. I reached into one of the shelves on the door of the car and pulled out an envelope. 'To Ash Ketchum', it read. 'Because of your achievements in the world of Pokemon, you have been formally invited to attend Kalos Academy, the region's top school and participant in the Pokeleague Tournament. You have the chance to compete against highly skilled trainers and be taught by top level professors. If you choose to accept our invitation, please take the ticket in our envelope and fly to our current location with 1 Pokemon and one Pokemon only. Further details will be provided upon arrival. -Professor Sycamore'. I grinned from ear to ear.

My mom took notice and decided to speak up, breaking the silence. "I want you to call me when you arrive and let me know how you're doing everyday, okay? And eat right and exercise! Don't forget to take vitamins, and-"

"Mom, it's fine. I know. I'm 15, I can take care of myself." I gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it, and let out a sigh. "My little boy is growing up."

 **Aimar's** **POV**

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap" I silently cursed myself. It was 8:10. My flight left 9:00 and I overslept, all because of the fact that I decided to stay up the night before thinking about today. I quickly changed into an outfit I prepared the day before, which was a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to my forearms, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans rolled up below my knees and black running shoes. My brown eyes and light brown skin glowed from the light shining through the window. My hair was a messy puff of what could only be described as a black birds nest, but I always told my mom that if I was a birds nest, I'd get all the chicks.

I silently cursed myself for the second time that morning for the joke I made to myself. I looked around my room, catching sight of my backpack filled with clothes to change into and snacks for the the trip to academy. I got my pokeball and envelope from the counter and put it into my bag; my phone was already in there so there's no need to worry about that.

I headed downstairs towards the kitchen, grabbing an apple and tossing it into my right hand. With my left, I grabbed my longboard from its usual position on the wall and left the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I hopped onto my board and took a bite from my apple, heading in the direction of the airport. I saw a purple figure at the corner of my eye, and turned my head to see a shadow flying alongside me.

"There you are, Gengar ! I thought you wouldn't show up at first, but I knew you wouldn't pass up this opportunity just like me." I smirked. He gave me a grin back, despite the fact that it's practically plastered on its face. This caught my attention from time to time, and with curiosity getting the best of me, I asked, "Does that ever hurt your face? I mean, you're always smiling and all and I figured that would cramp up your face." He gave me a look, and I mentally facepalmed. "Right, right. You're a ghost Pokemon. You don't have muscles on your face, let alone a bone structure." I sped up a notch, taking a bite of my apple doing so. I reached for my phone, and realized it wasn't in my pocket.

"Hey Gengar, reach into my bag and get my phone, will ya? I want to know the time." Gengar reached into my backpack, his arm phasing through and pulling out my phone. He handed it to me and proceeded to float beside me, nonchalantly keeping his pace equivalent to mine. I pressed the home button on my iPhone and saw it was 8:30. I wasn't doing too bad, but it wasn't the best timing either. It's times like these that made me grateful for those bike paths on the roads. "Let's go Gengar! We can't keep the Pokeleague waiting!" And with that, we raced down the path.

 **Sorry it isn't too long, but I figured that was a good point to end the chapter. This is my first fanfic, so please review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. How To Stop A Plane

**Ash's** **POV**

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, gleaming at the beautiful private jet in front of me. "You mean i get to ride on this thing?"

"The location of Kalos Academy is here in the Kalos Region, but using a private jet cuts the time easily by half." The pilot said to me. He went up the steps and motioned for me to follow. "Come on in, we're expecting one more to be joining us today, but we'll be departing shortly if he doesn't make it." I stepped up the steps and I to the jet, and I nearly stopped breathing once I looked to the left. There were 4 recliner seats on either side of the jet, the material being leather. The floor was a nice, high quality carpet that seemed to absorb your every step. In the middle of the floor there was a counter with nothing but food and edibles with a sign that read 'For Passengers and Pokemon Alike.'

"This is great!" I beamed, stuffing chicken in my mouth after every few words. Then a ray of red appear from my waist, and Pikachu soon materialized onto the floor. "Pika!" He said, putting his hands in the air, excited to be on trip. "Yeah, me too buddy! I'm looking forward to this!" The pilot interrupted our little moment, saying, "Well, eat all you want. I don't usually eat since I'm piloting, a packed lunch usually does me well. Also, it seems the other one won't make it, and I was told to leave at 9:00." I heard what he said but didn't bother to reply. Instead, I reached for a napkin and cleaned myself up, proceeding to drink some soda afterwards.

The stairs started to lift up and fold into what became the door. I drunk a bit more soda until something caught my attention. Through the whizzing of the jet plane, I could hear a faint cry in the distance. "Wait! Stop the plane!"

 **Aimar's** **POV**

"Look Gengar! There's the plane!" We sped through the open space heading straight towards the plane. Looks like we will make it, I thought to myself. All of a sudden, the stairs started to fold upwards. "You always gotta jinx it, don't you!" I yelled at myself. "Wait! Stop the plane!" I shouted, and a boy with a drumstick appeared, looking at me through on of the windows. "Tell the pilot to stop the plane!" I mouthed to him, but he gave me a really confused look. A Pikachu appeared on his shoulder, and an idea came to mind.

"Gengar!" I yelled out, glancing over at him. "Phase in there and take Pikachu out of the jet!" Gengar looked at me and dashed toward the plane. This is either a bad idea, or a really bad idea. Gengar reached the plane and phased in, coming out with a Pikachu in hand a few seconds later. Pikachu shocked Gengar, which led to both of them falling towards the ground. The jet soon slowed down and came to a stop, the steps unfolding and a boy running out, an expression on his face that let me know he wasn't too happy.

"What gives you the right to steal my Pokemon!" He shouted, stopping his run once he came within hearing distance. Pikachu ran towards his trainer and Gengar floated next to me. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean any harm! See, I was invited to Kalos Academy as well." I pulled out the envelope with my name on it. "I saw the plane start to leave, and well, I panicked and did what would definitely stop the plane." I sweat dropped, and then smiled once I saw his expression ease up. "Well, if that's the case, I guess I can forgive you." A slight smile appeared on his face. He stuck his arm out. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Aimar. Aimar Givenchy." I smiled and shook his hand. Pikachu saw Ash do so, and looked at Gengar. "Pika pi!" He cheered, giving Gengar a hug. Gengar was a little over twice the height of Pikachu, he was fairly small for his kind. But he hugged back anyways, his arms touching Pikachu's head. The pilot quickly came out and yelled at us to get into the jet. I explained the situation to him, and like Ash, forgave me but not without a quick scolding. "Well that's one way to make me feel shitty." I muttered under my breath as I walked away from him. I took a seat behind Ash, and we spoke of what we did before we met.

 **Serena's** **POV**

"Dawn, you gotta wake up."

"I don't wanna." Pouted the girl laying facedown on her bed. She had blue hair a little last her shoulders and a pair of Pjs on.

"But I'm hungry! Breakfast period is gonna be over soon." I sat down on the bed and folded my arms across my chest, my long honey brown hair bouncing as I did so. "If you don't wake up now, you're not gonna have enough time to get ready and we'll both miss breakfast." I groaned. She shuffled around in bed and put the pillow over her head. I frowned at her, and proceeded to pull out a pokeball. "Pancham, let's go!" I said, tossing my pokeball into the air. Pancham appeared in front of me, his little tuff of hair being the first to appear. "Panch!" He happily exclaimed. "Pancham, wake Dawn up." I smirked, and noticed Dawn uncomfortably shuffle around.

"No that's not necessary, I think I'm ac-" Her own shouts interrupted her as Pancham started jumping on top of her, bouncing on her back as if he was giving her one of those horrible back massages you get at the mall. "Okay I get it! I'm up! Pancham stop!" Pancham then hopped off the bed and landed next to me, afterwards simultaneously taking a step back. Dawn rolled over and landed in the space we once stood on, getting on her knees and hastily rubbing her eyes. "You guys are assholes." She said, groggily getting up and making her way to the bathroom across the room.

We walked out the dorm and proceeded to make our way towards the cafeteria. Dawn was now wearing her usual attire; a white beanie resting on her head with gold slips separating her bangs. She wore a white tank top with a black sleeveless vest over it, a small pink skirt following it. She then wore black knee length socks and pink boots. "You know, there are other methods to waking a girl up." Dawn said, still noticeably sore from the beating she took. "Yeah, but none are as fun." I giggled. "Panch!" Pancham agreed. She glared at us, "How do you even wake up so early ?"

"My mom's fletchling used to always wake me up in the morning. It was a struggle but it eventually made it a lot easier to get up." I smiled at her. We arrived at the cafeteria and got in a line to get our breakfast. There weren't many people; most either already left or decided to make the breakfast in their dorms. We got our lunches and sat down at an empty table, Pancham and Piplup eating their Pokemon food. I picked at the pancakes, seeing it had blueberries in it, which I wasn't a big fan of. I decided I was too hungry to care and ate anyway.

"Hey, aren't the freshies supposed to be coming in today?" Dawn asked, shoving a fork full of pancake down into her mouth. "Yeah," I answered, "My mom told me there'd be an orientation for all the new trainers this afternoon. I'm not sure what time they'll be arriving though."

"Well, I want to see who arrives. Maybe some cute boys will pop up." Dawn said aloud, a thoughtful expression on her face. I smiled, "You're always thinking about boys."

"No I'm not! They're just a plus about being able to go to a school where I literally do nothing but have fun." She replied, getting up wit her tray in hand. I did the same and headed over to the trash bins. I looked over at her. "Well, I guess you're right. But on another note, are you planning on becoming a trainer? I mean- I'm not, but if you're willing to, I'll give it a shot." Dawn gave me a confused look. "Well, the only reason we're here is because your mom works in the facility; I'm just a free loader." She said, dumping her trash into the bin and placing her tray on the table. "And even if we did want to become Pokemon trainers, we're not on the same level of experience or skill as they are." I thought about what she said, agreeing with her as we left the cafeteria. Oh well, I thought to myself, battling isn't my thing anyway.

 **Sorry for the lack of Ash and Serena moments, I kinda want to introduce the characters first and let the reader, you guys, get a feel for their personality. I promise there'll be way more Amourshipping moments in the next few chapters, just bare with me!**


	3. Deja Vu

**Aimar's** **POV**

"Wow! This is great!" Ash exclaimed as the jet doors closed behind me. His arms were spread out wide as if he were to embrace the environment around him, with Pikachu mimicking his pose. I couldn't help but smile at his attitude; I guess you could say it was inspiring. I looked around him and noticed we weren't the only people getting off private jets. About 40 more people were getting off jets like us, including Pokemon.

"Are you here to join Kalos Academy ?" A voice asked. We turned around to see a women with brown hair and what seemed to be a golden hair clip holding it up. She wore a navy blue shirt and green skirt. "Hello, I work here at the academy. If you follow the path leading towards the large building up ahead, you'll meet escorts that will lead you towards the auditorium, where your orientation and introduction to the school will take place." She gave us a smile and walked away, heading towards another group nearby.

"Well, let's get going." I told Ash. He nodded as we followed the path which was straight ahead of us.

"Why do you have that?" He asked me.

"Have what?"

"The skateboard." He said, referring to the one hanging onto a pouch on my backpack. I removed it and unstrapped the Velcro lining holding it in place. I got the board, put it on the ground, and stood on it, gently pushing off to keep at the same pace as him.

"It makes traveling much easier, so I carry it around with me everywhere I go."

"But isn't it hard? How do you steer?" Ash asked, an expression of curiosity appearing. I gave him a nice little smirk, and said, "I don't know, want to figure it out?"

 **Serena's** **POV**

"Hey Dawn, don't you think Pancham would like adorable with a little top hat on his head?" I asked her, catching Pancham's attention. He was in the middle of chewing a stick of some sort as he sat in the ground, his eyes adverting to me as I mentioned his name. We were currently in our dorm; Dawn was laying on her bed and I was sitting on the bed adjacent to hers.

"Totally! Then we can give him a little tuxedo, and maybe even a monocle or cane!" She squealed, turning around to face me. Although I was joking, the thought of Pancham wearing formal attire did make me smile a bit, but knowing his stubborn nature, it wasn't likely to happen. And by the looks of it, Pancham wasn't too happy about the suggestion. He broke the stick he had in his mouth in two and threw the smaller piece at Dawn, hitting her temple.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Dawn retorted, her hand covering where the stick made impact. Pancham and I burst into laughter, angering Dawn even more.

"It might not be nice but it sure is funny." I said, still laughing a bit.

"Why don't you get hit in the head with a stick and see how you like it." She replied. Her voice was less serious but you could tell that she was still pretty ticked off, however something else got her attention.

"What's that sound?" Dawn asked. We focused our hearing, and could hear a large muffle of voices in the distance. We decided to go investigate, since we had nothing better to do. Dawn got up and walked out the door. I followed after her. We walked down the steps and looked around for any clues that would help us figure out where the voices were coming from.

"Hey Serena, over here!" Dawn called, motioning with her hand to come over. I walked towards her and glanced over her shoulder. There were about 40 Pokemon trainers making their way towards the auditorium.

"They must be the freshies," Dawn said aloud, "Let's check it out." We made our way towards them, breaking into a slow jog to cover more distance. As we reached the crowd, we noticed one boy in particular.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a boy who was traveling at a high speed while on a skateboard. I looked over at Dawn, a thought coming to mind.

"Hey Dawn, didn't you ride on of those things back in the day?"

"No, I used to ride around in roller skates, not a board. But if I did use a board, I'd ride it way better than him." I glanced back at him. "I mean, look at him. He's totally not in control. If you ask me, I'd say it's his first time." I gave out a little laugh. His hands were moving uncontrollably, and he swayed front to back, barely able to keep his balance.

"He's going awfully fast, isn't he?" I told Dawn. "Yeah.. Serena move out the way!" She yelled as the boy fell off the board and went hurdling towards me. I screamed as he landed on top of me, pushing me backwards onto the grassy area. Pain shot through my back as I hit the floor. I groaned; is this how football players feel after getting tackled during a game? My thoughts were interrupted by Dawn, who was running towards me.

"Serena!" She yelped as she ran by. The boy who tackled me groaned, getting up and dusting himself off. "Wow," he started, "I'm really sorry about that. I guess it was pretty reckless of me to try to go fast when it was my first time." He fixed his cap and reached his hand out towards me. "Here, let me help you up." He smiled, his auburn eyes looking into mine. I reached out and took a hold of his hand. He pulled me up a little too hard, and I went into his arms. "Woah. You're a lot lighter than I thought." I took a step back and looked down, my cheeks filled with warmth. He gave me another smile, "I'm Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you!" And that's when the memory came back. This moment, this exact moment, had happened before, I was sure of it. No way, I thought to myself, is this him? Is this the same Ash from years ago, who helped me in the forest?

"Wow Ash, first day here and you're already getting the ladies." I looked over and saw another boy walking over to us, his black sweater wrapped around his waist and a simple white shirt being worn over. A yellow Pikachu ran over towards Ash, hopping onto his shoulder.

"What?! Not even!" Ash exclaimed, glaring at the one who made the remark. "I'm sorry about my friend," the one in white said, "I'm Aimar. This is my friend Ash."

"Who said we were friends?" Ash muttered, showing his annoyance of Aimar's earlier statement. He chose to ignore Ash and continue what he was saying. "We're both Pokemon Trainors that just arrived, can you guys help us find the auditorium?" Dawn gave a smile, and said, "Sure, follow us." She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me a considerable distance ahead of the two boys as we headed towards the auditorium. Dawn leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I told you it was his first time."

 **Ash's** **POV**

"Listen up, Pokemon trainers!" A man standing in the stage said aloud. Aimar, Dawn, Serena and I were sitting along with dozens of other students in a rather small auditorium.

"You are all here because you have been invited to battle in one of the most prestigious academies in the Kalos region and have been given the opportunity to battle against top class trainers from around the globe. Here at the academy, trainers will compete against eachother in a pokemon league, where every trainer goes against each other to maintain the best overall record. You are allowed to use up to 3 Pokemon. There are about 100 trainers in the academy. Every year, 40 trainers are relegated from the academy and 40 are added on, while 60 stay."

A boy raised his hand. "How do we know if we're gonna get relegated or not?"

"The way it gets decided on who stays and who goes depends on your placement in your bracket. 100 trainers get separated into 4 brackets of 25 trainers. The bottom 10 trainers are in the relegation zone and will be kicked out from the academy. The 11 trainers above are in the neutral area; they get to stay. The top 4 trainers in every bracket face off against the three otrainers in there respective bracket in a semifinal-final format. For example, the top 4 trainers in bracket A would be put against each other in two 1v1 matches. The winners from both matches will face off and advance into the Elimination Round as the winner of bracket A. The winners from each bracket will face off against each other in the Elimination Round, and the trainer that wins the final will go on to represent the Kalos region in the Pokeleague tournament."

Wow, I thought to myself, that sounds tough. I looked over at Aimar, who had a concentrated expression on his face.

"Each and every one of you are all capable of winning and going all the way. If you have any questions, feel free to linger around and ask me or one of the supervisors teaching at the academy. And with that, I wish you good luck."


	4. The Blue Handkerchief

**Aimar's** **POV**

"Thanks a lot for the help, we really appreciate it!" Ash thanked the girls for their help, giving them a grin.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, Ash and I would like to exchange numbers, in-"

"We would?" Ash butted in, a confused expression on his face. I gave him a shove with my elbow where Serena and Dawn couldn't notice.

"Yes, we would. In case we ever needed your help in the near future." I requested, pulling my phone out in the process.

"Oh, sure!" Dawn happily replied, pulling out her phone and handing it to us so that we can all exchange numbers. I looked up and caught Serena staring at Ash, seeming to be deep in thought. "Hey Serena," Ash started, "How do we know which dorm we belong in?"

"Wh-what?" She said, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks as she snapped out of her trance. "Oh, you should have gotten a schedule back there from the man who led the orientation. His name is Chancellor Sycamore, he's in charge of what goes on in the academy."

"Kind of like you're average high school principal." Dawn added on, putting her index finger in the air as she did so.

"I guess I'll go back and fetch the schedules on my board. Ash, why don't you stay here and wait for me? I'll bring yours too." I suggested. He smiled back and replied, "That sounds great!" He turned to face the girls. "Well, we'll see you guys later." He said as they turned to walk away, waving goodbye.

 **Ash's** **POV**

As Aimar left to fetch the schedules, I decided to take a look at the campus around me. In front of me was a large building where the battle fields were at, the smaller building next to it being the auditorium. To the right, a slightly bigger building was labeled 'Cafeteria'. The buildings were a yellowish brown color, glass ceilings on top of each building to allow sunlight to go in, giving them a little more life. To my left was what seemed like the female dorms, where Serena and Dawn headed off to. The buildings looked like two story apartments, 2 doors on the floor level and a staircase on the short side of the building leading up to patio-like flooring which had two more doors leading to two different rooms. The buildings were a white color with pink roofing, while to my right was pretty much the same thing but with blue roofing. Behind me was forest area; I'm guessing we can find wild Pokemon there.

"Hey Ash, got the schedules!" Aimar yelled as he came to a halt and handed me mine. "We got put in the same dorm together, room 2b. I also found out why we're only allowed to bring 1 Pokemon. Apparently, we're supposed to catch the other two in the wilderness around the campus."

Turns out I was right, I thought to myself. "Well, let's get going to our dorm then." I said, lifting up my luggage and and making my way towards the white and blue buildings.

"Here's your room key," Aimar tossed me a bronze key. "You only get one, so don't lose it." I attached it to belt where I kept my pokeballs and continued walking.

Our dorm was on the second floor, first door to the left. Upon entering, there are cabinets for our clothes and necessities. Along the wall across from us are bunk beds, and on the wall to the right was a door which lead to the bathroom. Across our bunks were shelves and a microwave sitting on a counter with a wheeled chair nearby for workspace if needed, a fairly small refrigerator next to it. At this point, Aimar and I had finished unpacking, and were currently sitting on our owns beds, his being the top.

"So Ash," Aimar started, poking his head down, "Any cute girls?"

"Cute girls? Shouldn't we be focusing on the league?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but girls are a plus." he replied, hopping off the top bunk. "So, any cute girls?"

I was still confused over what any of this had to do with the league, but I went along with it. "Well, I didn't really pay much attention to any of the girls." I said, scratching the back of my head. My mind then immediately flashed to Serena, the girl with the long, honey brown hair and big blue eyes. Her black and white sleeveless shirt materialized in my head, her maroon skirt, black stockings, and black high top sneakers appearing soon after. As if to read my mind, Aimar chirped, "What about the girl with the straw hat?"

"You mean Serena?" He nodded. "What about her?"

"She was all over you." He said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" I blinked.

"I saw how close you were holding her." He replied, a certain tone in his voice. "And the way she looked at you, oh boy. That's how I look at my McChickens."

"Maybe she was mad at me." I pondered, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "No way," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "If you ask me, I'd say she's into you."

This part confused me the most. "Into me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He gave me a look that read 'You've got to be kidding me'. "You know, like she might like you."

"Her? Like me? Well, I guess you're right," I said, still completely confused over what he was saying. "She didn't seem to have any problems with me."

Aimar fell head over heels. "You really don't get what I mean?" I shook my head. "Well," Aimar pulled out his phone, "Let's ask then if they want to hang out. Then maybe you'll smell what the Rock is cooking."

 **Serena's** **POV**

Dawn and I walked into our dorm room, sitting down on our perspective beds. I sat down and started thinking about the boy with the Raven hair, slightly blushing. The way he pulled me up and held me, it was deja vu to me. My mind went back to when I was six, in professor Oak's Pokemon camp. I glanced at Dawn, who was laying on her bed using her phone.

"Hey Dawn, that kids name, what was it?" She turned and faced me.

"The cute one or the one that speared you to the ground?" I have her a look, "The one who helped me up."

"Oh, so that cute one. His name is Ash, isn't it? Ash Ketchup." She said, a funny looking face following up. I giggled at her confusion. "It's Ketchum, not Ketchup."

"Well if you knew, then why would you ask?" She slightly pouted, folding her arms on her chest. It stayed silent for a few moments, before I blurted out, "I think I know him." She raised a brow, telling me to go on. "When he pulled me up from the collision, I had a flashback; of when I was little at a Pokemon camp back in Kanto." I sat up right and made my way to the cabinets. I went in and pulled out a blue handkerchief with small pokeballs on the corners.

"At the camp, I fell and scraped my knee because I was scared of a Pokemon that appeared. A boy came out looking for it, and gave me this, putting it on my knee as a brace." I handed Dawn the handkerchief. "He told me his name was Ash."

She inspected it, and glanced at me. "So, you're saying that you believe the Ash is the same boy who helped you all that time ago?"

I nodded. "I've always keep it for good luck. It helps remind me that I shouldn't give up- 'Don't give up until it's over,' is what he told me." She looked at me, and a huge grin developed on her face. "Oh my god, your knight in shining armor!" She squealed, and I immediately felt the warmth spreading throughout my cheeks. "Wh-what?! No! We're just friends and that's all!" I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"Just friends? I didn't know friends held each other extra close like that." She gave me a smirk. "And I saw the pink on your cheeks. I bet your mother could see them from a mile away."

I froze. "You mean my mother was there?!" I yelled from embarrassment.

"No," she replied, "But that would've been hilarious." I gave a sigh of relief, thankful her joke was nothing but that. If my mom saw me that close to a boy, she would flip."

"Speak of the devil," Dawn looked at her phone. "Aimar just texted me and said him and Ash were bored and wanted to hang out." She gave me a smirk. "I bet your boyfriend wants to see yo-" I sent a pillow hurdling towards her, hitting her straight in the face. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, crossing my arms and facing away from her, blushing infuriatingly.

"I know, I know. Just fooling." She waved, tossing the pillow back to my bed. "But it's fine to consider it a date if it helps."


	5. Fifty Nifty Shades Of Red

**Aimar's** **POV**

"Where are we going?" asked Ash, following me down the steps of the dorm. The weather was at its par, the sky an ocean of blue, not a single cloud in sight. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater tighter around my waist, securing it in place. "I told you," I responded, "I texted Dawn and asked if you and I could go over."

"Why would you do that?" Ash asked, pulling his phone out from his pocket and turning it on.

"You act like we have something better to do. Besides," I gave him a sly smirk. "You know you want to see her."

Ash tripped on his feet and nearly dropped his phone, catching before it could hit the ground. "Why do you keep thinking I want to see Serena?" He remarked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Who mentioned Serena? I just said 'her'." I laughed, feeling the heat of his glare on the side of my face. "For all you know, I could've been referring to Dawn."

"There's no way you were referring to Dawn," he pouted.

"And you know that how?

"Because I know so."

I let out a little chuckle. "You're so immature." I told him, sweat dropping. "You remind me of a ten year old."

We arrived at Serena and Dawn's dormitory, which was on the first floor. Like us, they lived in the first building.

"Well," I started, "Are you going to knock?"

"Uhh, I guess if you're not going to do it." He stepped forward and reached out to knock, making a familiar tune.

"Is that the Healer sound effect? From the Pokecenter?" He nodded, leaning on the door with a huge grin on his face. "It's also my rintone." He suddenly fell back, the door opening behind him. I reached out and held his hand, pulling him back up. He stood upright and turned to see Serena at the door.

"Oh hey Serena!" Ash said, scratching the back of his head. Serena laughed and moved to the side.

"Hey Ash, come on in." She giggled, gesturing at us to enter. Ash walked in and I followed. Pikachu ran towards the bed and made himself comfortable. I looked over and saw Dawn watching Snapchat stories.

"What's up, Dawn?" Ash asked, waving at her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Ash! I'm guessing you're here for your date with Se-"

"DAWN SHUT IT!" Serena boomed, holding a pillow in a throwing position. Her face was beet red, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Ash seemingly took note of this, and asked what I believe could possibly be the dumbest thing I've ever heard or ever will hear him say.

"Hey Serena, are you alright? You should take a seat, your face is really red."

I swear to god it got so quiet that you would hear a pin drop on the floor if we had one. Serena's face flared up, getting more of Ash's attention. He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her cheek. "Woah, Serena! You're burning up!"

Dawn and I lost it. I clutched my stomach, roaring with laughter as I took in what just happened. Dawn rolled off her bed and started pounding on the floor. Even Pikachu face palmed at his trainer's stupidity. Serena seemed to be having the least amount of fun from all of this; her face was a color of red I've yet to see. This situation lasted for a good ten minutes.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Serena quickly said, attempting to get away from the scene.

"Yeah, you go do that." I answered, wiping my tears.

 **Serena's** **POV**

I opened the door and rushed outside, closing it behind me and quickly descending down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, I took a deep breath and calmed myself, taking a seat on the last step. I looked around my surroundings to make sure no one was there. "That was so embarrassing!" I said aloud. "I might as well be the cause of global warming." I face palmed. "That's right, Kalos Academy. I, Serena Yvonne, caused the last Ice Age."

I hung my head down in humiliation. Now Ash thinks I'm some loser who has some sort of face problem. I was simply blushing, nothing more to it.

No, I wasn't, I told myself. You were not blushing because there was no reason to blush. It was just really hot in there. Or was it something else? Maybe it was because he put his hand on my cheek.

I wiggled around, attempting to get the butterflies out of my stomach. Even thinking about it warmed my cheeks, and just the thought of him left a tingly sensation. I slightly giggled, thinking of his obliviousness. "He actually thought I was sick," I quietly laughed. "How can someone be so naive?"

"Who?" A voice said behind me, his footsteps edging closer. I looked up the staircase and saw Ash making his way down towards me.

"No one!" I quickly replied, realizing he overheard. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, I didn't really hear much." I sighed, a feeling of relief going through me. "So," he continued, "How do you feel?"

"I wasn't sick," I told him, "It was just really hot in there."

"I guess you're right, it was kind of hot in there." He said, taking a seat next to me. His arm rubbed against mine, a light pink color taking place on my face. I took a quick glance at him as he looked into the distance. His hair rustled in the wind, and his cap added structure to his face. There were slight marks on his cheeks that weren't too noticeable unless you looked for them. His eyes were a deep auburn color, a shade that I felt I could get lost into if I stared for too long.

"Serena?" I snapped out of my senses. I blushed as I realized what I was doing, looking down to hide it.

"Umm, yes?"

"Are you a trainer? You only seem to have one Pokemon, and I know it's not your first year since you knew where the auditorium was at, along with your dorm without getting a schedule."

I looked at him, slightly taken back by how observant he was. "Well, my mother works here at the academy, and since I have no family in the Kalos region to take me in, I was kinda forced into staying here." I realized how negative I made it sound, so I kept going. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it here. Especially since Dawn is here to tag along, it makes life here really interesting." He nodded, taking in the information and looking back towards the sky. I joined him, deciding to relax and enjoy the weather.

 **Aimar's** **POV**

"I'm gonna go check on her." said Ash. Judging by the uneasy look on his face, I could tell he wasn't to comfortable with us laughing at him.

"Alright." Dawn waved him off as she slowly got herself together.

Ash stepped outside and closed the door behind him, no longer in hearing distance. I sat upright and cleaned myself off, turning to face Dawn.

"So," I started, smirking at Dawn. "How are we getting those two together?"

She gave me a confused look, taking it a second for what I said to be understood. She smiled at me and replied, "You see it too? The way she gets around him, and the way he gets around her."

"Well, not the 'he around her' part." I put my hands behind my neck, creating a headrest. "But that can be fixed with time and planning."

"And how exactly are you actually gonna get him to do that?" She blinked, tilting her head to give it more effect. A sly smile crawled onto my face, setting the gears in my mind on. "Serena's extremely cute, like next level. I'm sure Ash has noticed that by now, without a doubt," a small flashback of my earlier conversation with Ash came to mind. "But when it comes to relationships, I don't think he has the slightest clue as to what to say or do."

"Well, let's get them on a date!" Dawn exclaimed, almost squealing.

"A date? What are they gonna do, Dormroom and Chill?" I sarcastically said, raising a brow. Dawn gave me a blank look, and vaguely replied, "A date with Mother Nature."

 **I really enjoy writing this story so thank you to those who gave it a chance and continue to read! I'm sorry it took so long for the actual Amourshipping scenes to start, but I promise it'll be a lot more frequent from this point on! Cx Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it, they make me feel good inside :-)) xD**


	6. All The Muscles

**Another day, another chapter! This one's kinda lengthy, but I hope you enjoy it! Something tells me you will :-)**

 **Serena's** **POV**

"Alright lovebirds, new plans for today!" Dawn called out, Aimar following suit. I blushed a bit, getting up from my spot on the steps. Ash did the same and asked, "New plans?"

He didn't even deny being referred to as 'lovebirds'. I shot a quick glance at him, looking for any blush or facial expressions that hinted toward embarrassment.

"That's right," Aimar answered, putting his hoodie back on. "Ash, we're going back to our room."

"Why? I thought we had nothing better to do?" He asked, slightly furrowing his brows.

"We do now," Aimar said, forcing Ash down the stairs and towards the direction of their dorms. Pikachu scurried along, his little hops keeping him at the right pace.

"We do too. Come on Serena!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs into our room. She shut the door behind us and turned around, walking over to the cabinets and looking through her clothes.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" I asked her, clueless towards her actions. She pulled out a blue two piece bikini she ordered online a few weeks ago and tossed it towards her bed. "We're going swimming." She smiled. "The weather's great outside, the two lakes should be at the best temperature right now!" She gave me a little smirk. "Plus it'll give you a chance to rock that new bikini you got at the start of summer!"

I felt sudden anxiety in my stomach. "Wait, Ash and Aimar going too?"

"Yup, I invited them."

My stomach squirmed and my cheeks warmed up. "Dawn! You know how timid I am." I nervously spoke, my hands instinctively hugging myself.

"You seemed fine while you were cuddling with Ash, I don't think there'll be a problem!" She smiled. My face heated up. "We weren't cuddling! We were sitting next to eachother, that's all." I replied, slightly distraught. She went to the bathroom and came out with two towels, tossing one in my direction. "Well, start changing; its four o'clock and I told him we'd be there at 5."

 **Ash's** **POV**

"So, what is it that we're doing?" I asked Aimar as we neared our dorms. Aimar kept waking forward but turned his head to face me. "We're go-" Aimar's chin collided with someone else's, a girl with blue hair. She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" She whined. She had short, blue hair with a headband of some sort holding her hair together. She had on a blouse with a weird shade of blue green and mint green, an orange tie around her collar. Along with that, she wore a blue skirt with white stockings and orange shoes.

"My bad." Aimar sweat dropped, nervously scratching the back of his head. She looked up and started to yell at him until she took a glance at me. She slid right past Aimar and got a little too close, making the situation slightly awkward.

"Hey! I'm Miette, it's nice to meet you!" She hung to my arm.

"Uhh, hey Miette. I'm Ash." I smiled, feeling a little bit uneasy."

"And I'm Aimar. Now that the hellos are done, we should probably get started on the goodbyes." Aimar said, taking my arm and dragging me along.

"Ash wait! Here's my number!" She yelled, taking out a small piece of paper and handing it to me. I put it in my pocket and awkwardly waved as Aimar sped up.

"What are you guys doing later?" She yelled, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah, what exactly are we doing then?" I asked Aimar, who ignored me and dragged me up the stairs into the dorm. He closed the door and went through his backpack, pulling out a pair of shorts and a towel. "Dawn told me there was a nearby lake in the woods, so we decided we'd go swimming to cool ourselves off."

"Sounds fun!" I grinned, going through my halfway unpacked luggage. I knew I didn't pack swimming trunks but I had to have a pair of basketball shorts in there somewhere. I found them, a simple navy blue pair that could pass as a pair of gym shorts. I looked over at Aimar and caught him with his shorts on too, standing in front of the bathroom mirror while flexing his biceps. He wasn't buff, that was for sure; but he was defined enough to where you can see that he has had trips to the gym occasionally.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Awakening the beast," he boasted, dropping down to a push up position and starting the familiar motion. "His slumber is over."

I sweat dropped, feeling slight jealousy over him. "You're weaker than string cheese."

"You're right," Aimar answered, standing up and flexing his arms. "Made of nothing but 'arm'-esan."

I mentally facepalmed. "You mean Parmesan?"

"No, Ash. Armesan."

"So, where's the lake at, exactly ?" I asked, trailing behind Aimar as we walked down a path in the forest. "

"Straight ahead." He pointed. Sure enough, a lake soon came into view. "Alright!" I shouted, running towards the lake. Once I reached it, I stopped and started to examine my surroundings. There were nothing but trees surrounding us. The lake was rather large, a waterfall leaking into it. The water was almost transparent, the ground clearly visible. I removed my sandals and dipped my toe into the water.

"Aimar! Get over here, it feels great!" I turned around to find Aimar gone.

 **Serena's** **POV**

"Walk faster, Serena!" Dawn yelled at me. She was about fifteen feet ahead me, not the farthest distance but enough to have to shout.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I shouted back. No way in hell am I actually speeding up though, I was extremely nervous. Instead, I took my sweet time to catch up. I looked up at her, and saw her give a sly smile, running off towards the lake. "Dawn! Wait up!" I shouted, breaking into a sprint. She was far faster than me, and quickly left me behind. I ran until I couldn't move anymore, and bent down to my knees to catch my breath.

"Serena?"

I glanced up, and saw Ash standing in front of me, wearing sandals and a pair of shorts. My eyes instinctively moved towards his upper body. He wasn't ripped, but he had enough muscle to wear you can see the roundness of his chest, and a slight outline of a 6 pack on his stomach. I immediately started blushing, realizing what it was I was doing.

"H-hey Ash." I replied, the butterflies in my stomach going insane. "Where's Aimar?"

"Idk, we got to the lake and as soon as I turned around, he was gone." He answered. "What about Dawn?"

"Weird, she did the same thing and-" It clicked. "Damn it Dawn, just wait till we get back.." I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" He asked

"Nothing, it's fine!" I lied, adding a nervous laugh.

"Alright, well they're the ones missing out. I found this pretty cool rock over by the lake, come see!" He happily stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the lake. I giggled at his childlike actions, it was really adorable. He stopped once we reached the lake, and pointed into the lake. "It's right there!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down. I looked forward and saw nothing special; just regular pebbles and rocks.

I turned to him. "I don't see anything special."

"Look a little bit closer! Trust me it's there!" I bent down and got on my knees, edging towards the water. That's when I felt a shove, and plummeted face first into the water. I struggled the first few moments, comprehending what had just happened and afterwords swimming back to the surface. I found Ash laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

"That was priceless! You should've seen yourself!" Ash laughed.

"Ash! Now my clothes are soaked!" I pouted. He was too busy laughing, so I decided that I needed payback. I grabbed his ankle and pulled as hard as I could, pulling him into the river with me. His face went from 'Oh man I'm having a good time' to 'Well fuck' as he too went crashing into the water. I lifted myself off and sat at the edge, removing my shirt and shorts to reveal my bikini. He came up for air and shook his head, water spraying everywhere. I giggled as I put my hands in the way, attempting to shield myself from the shower. He smiled and looked at me, his expression going blank. He looked as if he was in awe.

"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. It took me a bit too realize that he was referring to me. I blushed a deep pink, the familiar nervous feeling making a return. If my emotions were a tv show, Nervousness would be that character with the recurring role that no one likes.

"Uhh, n-nothing," he replied, his cheeks going red. "It's just- you look really pretty."

I was speechless. Ash Ketchum called me pretty. REALLY pretty. My face was so hot, I swear I saw water evaporate in front my eyes. I covered my face so that he couldn't see my me. Suddenly, water struck me, causing me to open my eyes.

"Come on, let's have fun!" Ash laughed, splashing me with more water. I giggled and splashed some water back, getting him in the face.

"Hey!" He shouted, laughing it off.

"If you can't take heat, stay out the kitchen!" I exclaimed, stopping to rest my arms.

"That's it's, now you've done it! Rapid fire!" He declared, coming in close and began furiously scooping his hands into the water, hitting me back to back. I giggled and tried to shield but failed to. He soon got close enough and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up with ease and twirling me around.

"Woah, Ash!" I said, blushing at his actions. "Slow down! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Yeah Ash, you don't want to drop her." Ash stopped as we both looked over in the direction the voice came from. Aimar and Dawn both walked towards the lake, drying themselves off with their towels.

"Where have you guys been?" Ash shouted, putting me down and swimming in closer. I was kinda bummed that Aimar and Dawn had to ruin the moment, but I rubbed it off none the less. I followed Ash, swimming over to them and lifting myself up and out of the lake.

"We went to a different lake, we never knew this one existed." Dawn sweat dropped. I eyes her suspiciously- remind me to talk to her later.

"Yeah, luckily we found you guys. Now let's get going, the sun is setting." Aimar noted, turning around and making his way back down the path. I looked back, and to my surprise, he was right. The sun was already a fourth of the way done from completely disappearing into the night sky. I picked up my somewhat dry clothes and slipped them on, making my way back to my dorm.

 **Ash's** **POV**

"So, what happened down there?" Aimar asked, fresh out the shower. I sat up and glanced at Aimar. To my dismay, saw him butt naked. From the front.

"Aww come on man," I groaned, closing my eyes and looking away. "We're not that close; we literally just met today."

"Really? I feel like I've known you for years." He replied, sliding on his compression shorts and a pair of jogger sweatpants. He held onto the top bunk and pulled himself up, laying on his bed. "You guys seemed to be having a lot of fun."

I thought back to the time Serena and I spent together at the lake. "It was really, really fun."

"How so?"

"Well," I said aloud, laying on my back, "I can't really explain it. It's just, her personality is really nice. She can make me laugh whenever she wants, and things like her smile, her laugh, all these things I never payed attention to before; they give me this weird feeling I've never felt before, like some kind of warmth coursing through me," I responded, moving over to make space for Pikachu, "and I like it."

"Ash, my man," Aimar started, poking his head out from the top bunk. "I think you may be having your very first crush."


	7. Long Time No See

**Serena's POV**

"AND THEN HE WHAT?!" Dawn yelled out, nearly falling off her bed.

"H-he called me really pretty." I responded, blushing a deep red. Just the memory gave me warmth; I could almost hear him say it.

"Oh my gosh Serena, this is great!" Dawn squealed, laying back down and wiggling in her blanket. "Next thing you know, you'll be dating, and then you'll kiss ..." She rambled on. I blushed even harder at the mention of the kiss, shifting around. Dawn notices my movements and looks at me, wide eyes and all.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You haven't had your first kiss?!"

"I- uh, umm," I nervously mumbled, my cheeks burning up. "No, I haven't." I admitted, somewhat satisfied that I was able to gather the courage needed to admit it.

Dawn shot up from her bed, racing towards the cabinets. She searched through, looking for who knows what. "Umm, Dawn? Those are my cabinets." I quietly pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" She replied, pulling out a blue cloth. I gasped- the handkerchief. She spun around and confronted me, moving so fast that you'd miss her in the blink of an eye. She held out the handkerchief, placing it in my hand and resting my other hand over it. "Take it to him."

I blinked, edging my head back. "R-right now?"

"Of course not, are you crazy? I'm exhausted," She quickly stood, hand on her chin. "But you have to tell him."

"Why? I mean I'm going to, but why so rushed?"

"So that he two can realize you guys have met again for a reason! Surely the gods wanted this!" She squealed, her tone similar to that of an overly ecstatic 9 year old.

"But, what if he doesn't think so? I mean," I laid back, covering myself in blankets, "What if he just shrugs it off? He's clueless." I sighed.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Dawn sneakily giggled, laying back and turning her head towards me. "I have a man with a plan."

 **Ash's POV**

"Pikachu, Iron Tale!" I commanded. Pikachu leaped into the air, his tail shining white. He slammed down with full force, making contact with the blue blur. It fell back, struggling to get up.

"Ash, do it now!" yelled Aimar. I took out a pokeball and tossed it, landing it right on the Pokemon. The familiar red ray appeared, and soon the ball clicked. I smiled and ran towards the pokeball, picking it up and clutching it in my hand.

"Alright, I caught a froakie!" I cheered, striking a pose. "Pika Pi!" cheered Pikachu, imitating my movement. Aimar chuckled and walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job, Ash." He smiled, and looked over at Pikachu. "You too, little guy." Pikachu nuzzled into his hand, small bolts of electricity releasing from the pouches on his ear.

"It was mediocre," Said a voice behind us. We looked over our shoulders to find a boy with spikes brown hair making his way towards us. "I could've done better."

No way. It can't be him. My eyes have to be playing some kind of trick on me.

"Hey Ashy Boy."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Still the same young kid from Pallet Town, I see. " Gary laughed, walking over and reaching his hand out. "It's been a while."

My frowned turned into a soft smile. I took his hand, giving him a firm grip. "Yeah, it has been."

"How's life going then, Ash?" Gary asked, folding his arms across his chest. We were all in Serena's dorm; they invited us over and we decided to let Gary tag along.

"It's been great," I smiled, and glanced at Serena and Dawn, who was on her phone. "I've met good friends. Pikachu's as strong as ever, and plus I'm going to be representing the Kalos region soon, so that's something to look forward to."

Aimar scoffed. "Getting a little conceded now, are we?" He muttered, taking a sip from his water as he opened up a text message. "Don't get your hopes too high."

"Yeah," agreed Gary. "I don't want you to have your dreams shattered when I win in the final."

Aimar nearly choked, spitting out his water.

"Aimar!" huffed Dawn.

"Sorry. It's just that the bullshit coming out of their mouths is astonishing."

This time it wasn't Aimar making the mess, as Serena spit water out her mouth, bursting into laughter. Dawn joined in, leaving Gary and I offended. I put my arms behind my head, making a headrest. "I guess we'll see when the time comes."

"Yeah, you're right." Gary responded, straightening his posture. "Well, I guess I'll be going, it's getting kinda late." He walked over towards Aimar, being nearest to him, and shook his hand, a sense of respect in his eyes. He went to Dawn next, giving her a short hug and smiling. Next he went to Serena, who was sitting next to me. He took her hand, lifting it to his face and placing a small kiss in the center. She let out a small gasp, her cheeks turning a slight pink color. I clenched my fist, slight anger taking over me. I stopped myself; why do I feel like this? It's not like that little action should matter to me. He can do whatever he wants. So why do I feel like slamming his head through the door?

My train of thoughts was disrupted by Gary, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped back into my senses, no pun intended, and smirked, sticking my hand out. He reached for it and pushed it off to the side, turning around and heading towards the door. He flashed a peace sign, and said, "Smell ya later, Ashy Boy," before stopping at the door, turning his head to face in my direction. "One more thing. Make your move, Ash. Or someone else will." And with that, he was gone.

I thought about what he said, looking over at Serena. She giggled, looking back at me. "Ashy boy?"

"Yeah, it's some dumb name he gave me when we were kids," I said, giving her a small smile. I looked up to find Dawn and Aimar were gone. "Gary and I go way back. Like, Pre-school back." I chuckled, a string of memories pouring into my head.

"So do we." Serena replied, standing up and making her way to her cabinet.

"We do?" I blinked, slightly confused.

"Yeah." She pulled out a piece of cloth from the drawer, turning around with a blush on her face. I looked at it, and upon further inspection realized something; that it was my own.

"No way, my blue handkerchief! I haven't seen this in years! Now that I think of it, the last time I saw it was at Professor Oak's camp." I looked at her and smiled as she sat down next to me. I took a hold of it, continuing to relive through my memory. "This girl was scared of a poliwag I was trying to chase down, and she fell over and scraped her knee. To help her, I pulled out my handkerchief, and-" My eyes widened. I felt like a lightbulb went on in my head. "...I wrapped it around her knee, as a brace. She never gave it back." I turned to Serena, "You're the girl in the straw hat..?"

She blushed, slight tears in her eyes. "Ever since that day, I kept it and took it everywhere I went. It helped me get through the things when I didn't want to do it alone." She looked at me, "The boy that day showed me that I should never give up until it's over.. I never did get the chance to thank him." She quietly said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Serena.." I mumbled, at a complete lost for words. A single tear went down her cheek, dripping onto the bed. 'Put your arm around her,' I heard Aimar's voice say. I did what imaginary Aimar told me to do, as weird as that sounds. I looked at her as she looked back at me, whiping her tears.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I didn't mean to cry."

"It's fine, I'm here for you," I smiled. She put her head back down as I pulled her in close, resting my chin on her head. "I'll always be here."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Pokemon: Kalos Academy! I couldn't wait to write this chapter, I really wanted to introduce Gary into the story without disturbing the events of what I have planned. Since the only major thing k had planned was Serena confessing and Ash catching a Pokemon, I'd say it worked out rather nicely :-)) Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	8. Breaking The Fourth Wall

**Third Person**

It's been four weeks since Ash and Aimar's arrival at Kalos Academy. Since then, Serena's feelings have grown stronger for Ash as they've gotten closer, while Ash is somewhat getting a grasp of what a crush exactly is, thanks to the help of Aimar. Dawn has been being her usual preppy self, pep talking Serena before every date, or so she called it that. The brackets were released the third day, revealing that Ash, Gary, and Aimar all had landed in different brackets. Since then, Ash and the other trainers have undergone 4 battles, which Aimar, Gary, and Ash all won. When Ash wasn't training or with Aimar, he was with Serena, doing things like going on walks and talking about whatever came to mind. He found this relaxing and did it often; as a matter of fact, he's doing so right now.

 **Ash's** **POV**

"So you made these?" I moaned in delight, taking a bite from another one of Serena's pastries. She nodded, getting one for herself. "I like to bake, so I occasionally make some desserts for Dawn and I."

I swallowed another one down. "Wow, they're really good! You can make a fortune off these." I praised, gleaming at the delights in my hand. She blushed, putting her hand on her chest. "Really?"

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed, then quickly had a change of heart. "Actually, you shouldn't do that."

Serena's face seemed down, distraught from what I said. "Why is that.?" She sadly asked.

"Because then there won't be enough for me." I pouted. She relaxed, releasing a quick sigh. "Oh Ash, you're so selfish when it comes to food."

"Especially your desserts."

We exited the forest, the dorms soon coming into sight. Serena and I stopped once we reached the midpoint.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, turning to her. She smiled, "Sure." and gave me a hug. I hugged back, a warm feeling pulsing through me.

"Serena!" an unfamiliar voice called. We departed, facing the mystery person running towards us, waving his hand. He had a long sleeve blue and white jacket on with matching pants, a pair of black combat boots, and a matching one strap bag.

"Calem!" Serena answered back, waving as well. The boy named Calem sprinted to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her in the air. I felt a slight anger overtake me. 'I did that first,' I thought to myself. He put her down as he spoke, "Its great to finally see you again!"

"It's great to see you too!" Serena smiled back, looking over at me. "This is my friend, Ash." She gestured. I waved at him , hiding the envy I felt. He looked at me, giving me an uneasy look. "Uhh, hey." He replied, quickly giving his attention back to Serena. "Are you busy right now? We have to hang out as soon as possible! I have so much to tell you about the Sinnoh region!"

"I placed third in the Valley of The Lily Conference." I butted in. "I'm pretty sure she knows enough about it."

"Cool," he plainly said, his eyes still on Serena, "But I'm sure my adventure was better. So, you free?"

She looked over at me. "Yeah, Ash an I were just finishing up right now. Right Ash?"

A stinging sensation fell upon me. It was like Thor decided to through his magic hammer at my chest . My heart fell to my stomach, probably sinking in the stomach acids. I nodded, choosing not to speak in case my voice cracked or stuttered.

"Alright, great!" Calem exclaimed, taking a hold of Serena's hand dragging her off towards the cafeteria. That motherfucker, I thought to myself. I walked off towards my room, my feet suddenly feeling heavier than the weights Aimar worked with. My legs dragging behind me as I climbed the steps, unlocking the door and moping into the room.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the two kissed by no- Oh hey ash!" Dawn suddenly stopped and nervously smiled at me. I slowly walked passed them and headed toward my bed, flopping down. I burried my face into the pillow as Pikachu jumped onto the bed. He poked my cheek, prodding not at other places around my head. He turned his head, looking at the others. "Pika," he shrugged.

"Ash bud, you okay?" Aimar asked.

"No." I responded, not moving from my position.

"What's wrong?" Dawn continued. I stayed quiet.

"Ash?" Aimar called. "You can't keep ignoring us, that isn't gonna help. So tell us, what's up?"

"Some kid came and took Serena." I spoke into the pillow.

"What?"

"Some kid came and took Serena." I repeated.

"Sit up, I can't hear you when your voice is muffling into that pillow." Aimar demanded. "You sound like you're speaking from microphone. A cheap one."

I sat up, holding the pillow against my chest and looking down. "Some kid came and hugged Serena. Then he dragged her off; I didn't get to say bye."

Pikachu crawled into my lap, feeling sympathetic. I went to pet him, enjoying the slightly comforting feelings I achieved from doing so.

"He did?" Aimar started, "Why I oughta teach this kid a lesson." He said, pulling up his sleeves and putting his hoodie on. He started moving around, punching swinging at the air. "Back at home they called me Rocky." He stayed, making little sound effects at every punch.

"Yeah, because of that hard head of yours." Dawn rolled her eyes, shifting her attention back to me. "You said he dragged her off. Who was the kid?"

"I don't remember his name; I didn't really care. It was Calem or something."

"Calem? You mean he's back?" Dawn asked.

"Back?" I responded. "Where'd he go?"

"He went on vacation to the Sinnoh region for a few months," She replied. "Kid's got mad anger issues. He's strong though, so no one tends to mess with him."

"Okay, but can he do this?" Aimar responded as he flexed his chest, bouncing his pecs back and forth. "Somewhere around the world, this is causing an earthquake."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Although he was bit conceded, he always knew how to make me feel better. "You're full of shit," I smiled at him, then turning my head towards Dawn. "But why'd he give her a hug?"

"Before he left, he told her he had a huge crush on her, and asked her out. She rejected him because she didn't return her feelings at the time, and that ticked him off pretty badly." Dawn informed me, her hand on her chin. She took a seat next to me and put her hand on my back. "Don't worry; something tells me she's into you and only you. I'm sure you see it too."

I smiled and nodded, remembering how I made her blush today and how amazing it felt to hug her. I didn't want to lose that, no way. The feeling of having her in my arms, or even just the little tingly sensation I get when her arm rubs against mine, it makes my days.

"Hey, I got an idea!" exclaimed Aimar, nearly jumping through the roof. "Let's have a battle!"

"Right now?" I gave him a confused look.

"No, yesterday. Obviously right now!" He excitedly shouted, smirking afterwards. "Unless your chicken."

"Me? Chicken? No way!" I retorted. I got up, Pikachu jumping off my lap. I pointed my finger at him, taking a step forward. "You're on."

Aimar smiled, looking me in the eye. "That's what I like to hear."

"What do I say?" Dawn asked, standing in between us. We were about 50 yards apart, choosing to have the battle in front of the dorm complex.

"I don't know, just pull some words out your ass and make them sound smart," Aimar replied. "It's what Ganz does."

Dawn shrugged, and went along with it. "Uhh, the challenger Aimar Givenchy challenges trainer Ash Ketchum to a battle. Select your Pokemon."

"Yeah buddy, show him how it's done!" I looked at Pikachu. He dashed onto the battle field, fixed in his battle ready position. Aimar pulled off his sweater, tying it around his waist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, tossing it into the air. "Gengar, take the field!" He shouted as a black and purple cloud appeared on his half of the battlefield. Gengar's grin appeared in the middle, materializing as the smoke dispersed.

"Okay, you're cool." I rolled my eyes, "But it was an impressive display, I'll give you that."

"I do what I can," Aimar replied.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted Dawn throwing her hands in the air.

"Gengar, Shadow Claw!" Gengar leaped forward, three wolf-like claws forming in his hand.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail" Ash instructed. Pikachu evaded Gengar's swing, moving to the right. He quickly jumped into the air, the metallic steel plating his tail as he slammed it into Gengar, sending him off to the side. Gengar pulled himself up, ready for more.

"Yeah, that's the attitude Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Aimar shouted from across the field. Gengar centered his hands, sending a beam of intertwined rings towards Pikachu. The beam struck Pikachu, pushing him back. He rolled a few times before catching himself, a few scratches here and there.

"Pikachu! You alright there?" I asked.

"Pika!" He nodded, ready for his next move.

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu quickly dashed forward at a blinding speed. The odds of Gengar dodging this was extremely slim.

"Gengar, hold it there." Aimar calmly reacted to the attack. I froze. Why would he let Gengar take the full blow? He has to be planning something, I thought. Then I realized what he was doing, but a moment too soon. Pikachu went straight through him, grinding to hault.

"Shadow Claw!" Aimar commanded as Gengar slashed Pikachu with his hands. Pikachu was sent hurdling back, hitting a tree.

"Come on, Ash. You should now normal type moves don't work well against a ghost type Pokemon." Ash teased from across the field.

"Even I knew that." giggled Serena, taking a seat next to Dawn, who seemed to be tired of standing. I was happy to see her, but then got jealous as I saw Calem appear behind her, joining her.

"Yeah, it was dumb call if you ask me." Calem remarked.

This pissed me off. Pikachu sensed it in me, his cheeks sparking. I turned my attention to Gengar, who was ready to attack. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air, releasing a large bolt of electricity towards Gengar. It struck him head on, little sparks of electricity appearing here and there as knelt to the ground.

"He's paralyzed," grunted Aimar.

"Now get in close and use Iron Tail!" I shouted as Pikachu sprinted forward, jumping into the air and preparing to slam down onto Gengar. Gengar took the blow, falling back towards the ground. He slowly got up, the effect from the Thunderbolt still in him.

"Go Pikachu!" cheered on Serena, earning a smile from him and I. "You got this Ash!"

"Gengar, get in close and use Shadow Claw!" Aimar exclaimed. Gengar dashed forward, his hand falling back. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu leaped into the air, forming a ball of energy at the the end of his tail and shooting it at Gengar.

"Dodge it!" Aimar struck his hand out. Gengar attempted to move over, but lingering effect still phased him, making him too slow to move out the way. The Electro Ball landed, but Gengar somehow managed to stay in position.

"Great hit! Now use your speed to shorten the distance and then use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu sped towards Gengar, closing in the space between them. I looked over to my left, and my heart stopped beating. Calem and Serena were laughing together, not paying attention to me nor the battle. I slightly slumped down, my attitude failing.

"Hypnosis!" I heard Aimar, snapping me out of my trance. Gengar shot another beam of circles towards Pikachu, putting him to sleep.

"Dream Eater!" shouted Aimar. Gengar propelled himself forward, appearing translucent as he phased through Pikachu. Pikachu squirmed around, shouting and yelling before his eyes were replaced with swirls. Gengar floated back to Aimar, appearing as if the battle never even happened.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Aimar!" Dawn announced, lifting her arm closest to Aimar.

"Reenergized?" asked Aimar. Gengar nodded. I walked over towards Pikachu, a full revive and in hand. I picked Pikachu up and cradled him in my hands, spraying the liquid on him. He instantly awoke, happy and feeling alive.

"Pikachu! Come on, Serena made poke puffs!" Dawn called. He hopped out my hands, making his way towards Dawn.

Serena made her way past Pikachu, heading in my direction. "You did a great job Ash! I thought you had him for sure." She smiled, a light pink color on her cheeks. I walked around her, ignoring her as I made my way to my dorm. "Ash?" She called out, hurt and confusion in her tone. I broke into a joke, running up the steps and slamming the door behind me.

 **This was interesting to write since it was my first battle chapter. Leave a review and let me know how I did! There'll be more to come in the future, but for now I'll leave you with this little cliffhanger :-))**


	9. A Rollercoaster Of Emotions

**Serena's** **POV**

Ash ignored me, I thought to myself. I lowered my head, making my way back towards the group. My heart felt pierced, sadness and hurt overtaking me.

"What's his problem?" Calem asked, folding his arms across his chest. Aimar stayed quiet, a knowing expression on his face.

"I don't know.. I went to congratulate him and he just ran off, completely ignoring me." I sighed. Did I do something wrong? If so, what did I do? All these questions in my head left unanswered.

"Maybe he's just a sore loser." Calem shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

Aimar scoffed. "Coming from the kid with anger issues." Calem nearly choked on his water before swallowing. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me." Aimar retorted, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Why don't you go jump under a bus?" yelled Calem, his words rising with anger.

"Why? So that I can bench it?" Aimar shot back, simultaneously flexing his chest. The two glared at eachother, a strong tension between the two. Calem was the first to turn away, crossing his arms. "I thought there was only one dumbass out here today. Turns out there's two." He retaliated, referring to Ash and Aimar.

Aimar smirked. "Yeah but with you it's like there's four more."

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. The two froze in place, looking over at me.

"You guys aren't making the situation any better." Dawn scolded them. She turned to face Calem. "Calem, I think you should go."

"Me? Go? Tell that to cocky narcissist who started it all!" He exclaimed, pointing to Aimar. Aimar stayed in his spot, not moving an inch.

"Calem, go." I demanded, not making eye contact. He huffed, turning around and walking away. "If you need me, I'll be in my dorm."

The next few minutes were silent, the only sound being heard was the beating of my heart. Dawn was sitting beside me, comforting me with her presence. Aimar was standing, his arms still crossed. He was the first to break the silence

"That kid's such a jackass." He bluntly stated.

I adverted my eyes towards him. "Everything's not his fault. He had nothing to do with Ash leaving." I responded, a bit of anger in my voice.

"He really was. Ash was about to win the match until he realized that you were paying more attention to your horrible excuse of a friend rather than him. What were you thinking? I noticed from across the field. You looked up and saw Pikachu being revived; you didn't even see how Gengar won the match. And then you decided to go up and tell him you thought he had him? Not the smartest move."

Normally, I'd argue back or maybe even defend Calem, but not this time. To tell the truth, I felt shitty. I completely forgot about Ash for Calem, who knows how that made him feel.

"He's might've not confessed yet, but I'm sure you've known he's liked you back for a while now." Dawn added on. "To see the girl he likes pay attention to another guy more than him? Those kind of things make anyone feel bad."

"Not to mention the fact that you basically ditched him for Calem earlier today." Aimar continued.

I swung my head down in shame. "I really didn't mean to hurt him, not at all." I thought aloud, "How do I fix this?"

"You should be telling him that, not us." Aimar responded, pulling his hoodie off his waist and sliding it on. "Here," he dug through his pocket and tossed a key towards me. "It's the key to the door. Go to him." I looked at the key in my hand and put it into my pocket, pulling myself up and making my way towards their dorm.

What am I gonna say to him? I can't just walk in like 'Oh, hey Ash, just casually walking in to let you know that I'm sorry for earlier and yeah, nothing much. Also I really like you but that's not important.' I mentally kicked myself.

I reached the door and turned the key, listening for the little click confirming I unlocked it. I took a deep breath, twisting the door knob and slowly walking in. I scanned the room, looking for Ash. I looked to my right, my eyes widening at the scene going on before me.

"You are worth it," a shirtless Ash told his reflection, flexing his arms. "You are magnificent. A, umm, a trophy! More expensive than gold!" He seemed to be struggling to compliment himself, not able to find motivational things to say about himself. He caught my reflection in the mirror, his face going redder than a tomato as he threw his arms down. "S-Serena! What are you doing here!?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst with laughter, slight tears visible at the side of my eyes. "Why were you doing that?" I laughed.

"Aimar told me that whenever I felt down, to look in the mirror and to tell myself that I'm a magnificent creature made from the beings of above, or something like that." Ash responded, sheepishly smiling. I laughed even harder; it made sense that Aimar had something to do with it. I looked at him, and realized he had slight bulked up a little bit since the last time I saw him. Maybe spending all that time with Aimar did do him some good.

"Don't listen to him, maybe the things that work for him don't work for you." I told him, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, maybe." He responded. My expression grimed as I realized my reason for being there.

"Ash.. I'm sorry, about earlier."

"It's fine, I don't really want to talk about it." He responded, his face looking another direction.

"What was wrong earlier?" I asked, still staying on the topic.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He sternly replied, slightly turning his head towards me.

"Well too bad, I'm not gonna just pretend like this never happened." I responded.

"Well then in that case just leave! Go hang out with Calem, leave me for him again. Don't forget to say bye this time, either." He yelled, fully facing me. The words he said hurt, like daggers stabbing into my heart. A part of me actually wanted to leave, to just lay down and forget about this. I turned around, tears swelling in my eyes. I opened the door, and stopped.

'What the hell are you doing?'

Dawn's voice rang in my head. 'If you leave now, you're putting your whole friendship on the line! Do you really want to throw it all away? Do you really want to lose him forever? After all that time you two have spent together, all the memories you share and the moments that are to come, do you really want to risk losing it all?'

I slammed the door. I spun around, and looked Ash dead in the eye.

"Dammit Ash, quit being so stubborn! I know you don't want to talk about it, I know you don't want to see me right now, I know your mad I left you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please stop pushing me away!"

"You're not the reason I'm mad!" He shouted, his voice cracking. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. "You're not the reason why I'm struggling to love others! You're not the reason why I'm currently sitting here in my room, burying myself deeper into a pit of hate that I dug for myself. You're not the reason I spend my days thinking, pondering, wondering if he ever wonders what I'm doing right now.. You're not the reason he left!" He sobbed, his voice cracking here and there. His limbs went numb, falling forward. I caught him, surprised my knees have yet to buckle. I held him tight as his tears stained my blouse. "A-Ash.." I silently whispered, crying with him. I sat down, still holding him in my arms. "Ash.. I'm never gonna understand what it was that you went through, nor what it is that you're feeling, but I do know one thing.. I'll always be here." I whispered to him, sobbing. He looked up at me, his eyes red.

"You promised me you would always be here," I continued, "And I promise you that I'll never leave. I care about you too much to let you go.. You meant so much to me, all those years ago, and I didn't even know you. You inspired me, gave me hope. And now that Ive met you, the person you are, the person you've become, I know he'd be proud." I pulled him close as he started to break down again.

Around two hours or so passed, and my body got tired. I didn't want to tell Ash though, I was in the middle of comforting him. He shifted around, sitting onto the bed. He shifted his body and laid on the bed, patting the area next to him. I smiled, crawling into bed as I checked the time. 8:07. I looked out the window, seeing the orange and pink sky. I pulled out my phone, and sent a text to Dawn.

'Hey Dawn, where you ?"

'At the dorm w Aimar, he's eating our food lol'

'Is it cool if I crash here?'

'TELL ASH TO USE PROTECTION -Aimar'

I turned my phone off and put it on the ground, getting up on my arm and turning to face Ash. '"Hey Ash, do you mind if I stay the night?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"I don't see why not." He smiled, giving me a shrug. I smiled back and laid back down, pulling the blanket up to my shoulders.

"Serena.. I want to thank you. For what you did today." He said behind me. I turned to face him, nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Don't thank me," I responded, "I'm just returned the favor." He let out a slight chuckle, and wrapped his arm around me. I flinched at first, but then slid closer as I realized what he was doing, thankful he couldn't see me blushing. "Goodnight Ash." I said.

"Goodnight Serena, sleep tight." He replied. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	10. Quality Time Together

**Serena's** **POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I lifted myself up, using my right arm as support and my left to rub my eyes. I looked around after doing so, searching the room. Ash walked out the bathroom, adjusting his cap and smiling at me. I smiled, slightly blushing at the thought of last night's events.

"I see you're finally up," Ash told me, sitting on the bed as Pikachu joined him. I got up and reached for my phone, checking the time. It was 9:07. I swung my legs out from underneath the blanket, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. I laid my head on Ash's shoulder. "Why'd you wake up so early?" I asked him.

"I was getting ready to go training, I always go early in the morning. Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu turned to face his trainer, replying with his usual response. "Pika!"

I giggled, admiring their friendship. I moved my head from his shoulder to let him get up. He stood up and made his way towards the door, turning back to me and letting out a little chuckle. "Aimar said he'd be heading back soon, so you might want to prepare for the worst."

"The worst?" I blinked, slightly confused.

"Here, maybe this will help you understand." Ash reached into his pocket, tossing a small brown box at me. "Aimar slid it under the door." snickered Ash as he opened the door, walking out.

There was a sticky note attached to the it, that read 'Get it Ash. -A'. I opened the small box to reveal a purple square wrapper with a ring inside of it.

I furiously blushed, immediately closing the box and understanding what Ash meant. I threw it across the room, never wanting to see it again. "Dammit Aimar." I sighed, wiping my hands on my clothes. I looked around the room, finding my straw hat on the floor. I got up and did a few stretches, making my way toward it. I picked it up and set it on my head, heading towards the bathroom to stare at my reflection. My hair looked nice for a "I just woke up" kind of look. I walked out, looking around the room. There wasn't really much to actually look at; the room was surprisingly clean. 'I wonder who actually keeps it clean, Ash or Aimar?' The thought made me laugh. I couldn't imagine one of them sweeping the floor, let alone do the laundry. My mind trailed off, thinking of other unnecessary questions like who won arguments when they happened, or who was the one that fell asleep first. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. I walked over, looking through the peephole. It was Aimar. I unlocked the door and immediately backed off, the door swinging open. He rushed in, closing the door and looking through the peephole. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he turned around and looked at me. "Did you get my gift?"

My face went red as I remembered the item Ash gave me. I went up to him and smacked him, his head making a 90 degree turn to the left. "Yeah, I did. That was mine." I told him, my hands on my hips.

Aimar rubbed his cheek, groaning. "Alright, I probably deserved that one," he admitted, "But have you ever thought about doing softball? You got quite an arm."

I huffed, walking over to the counter and grabbing one of the fruit snacks on it.

"Hey, those are mine!" Aimar whined.

"Aren't you on some sort of diet? Since all you do is talk about your so called 'gains'." I eyed him, tossing a gummy into my mouth. "They're my guilty pleasure," he replied, taking off his sweater. He threw it onto the top bunk, now wearing his usual white tee. "And I don't talk about my gains," he started, flexing his arms. "They speak for themselves."

I rolled my eyes, doing my best to hide my laughter. He put his arms down and looked at me. "But in all seriousness, how'd it go last night?"

"We talked things out," I told him, "And eventually we both got tired and fell asleep."

"On the same bed?" He asked, opening the mini fridge that was provided in every dorm. I stayed silent, embarrassed to answer the question. He took notice of this, and pushed on, "I figured. Any kissing? Stripping? Butt grabbing?"

My face went red again. "N-No!" I yelled, putting my hands up. "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Because it's my job to tease Ash about anything Serena-related." He responded, pulling a water bottle out from the fridge. "Plus we need to spend some quality friend time together. Water?" He offered. I nodded as he tossed me a bottle, landing it on the bed. I reached over and untwisted the cap, taking a sip. Aimar took a seat on the counter, pulling out his phone out and scrolling through it. An awkward silence filled the air for the few minutes that followed, the sounds of Aimar's phone being the only thing I could hear. Then he broke the silence.

"So, aren't you gonna ask?"

"Ask what?" I responded, confused at his question.

"At this point, Ash always has some kind of question to ask me. I'd expect you to have the same." He replied, putting his phone in his pocket and putting his hands together.

"Well," I started, a thought coming to mind. "Yesterday, Ash and I cuddled together, and it felt good, really good. But what if he didn't think of it the same way?" I asked, blushing. "I mean, did he think of it as a friendly act? Or did he comprehend it as a 'more than friends' kind of thing?"

Aimar sat down on the counter, taking another drink from his water. "Did he seem like he thought of it as friends?" He asked, looking at me. I thought about the night before, and how he pulled me in closer while we.. Well.. Slept together. I felt my face get hotter by the second. "Well.. Uhh.." I started, but Aimar interrupted me.

"Save it, your face says it all." He said, hiding a smirk. My face got even redder as I looked away, attempting to cover it. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, holding it in my hand as I read the text on the screen.

'Hurry up and come to the room, you gotta let me know how your date went! -Dawn'

I smiled, Dawn's squeal already ringing in my ears. I stood up, smiling at Aimar. "I appreciate the help," I thanked him, "But I gotta get going. Dawn said there was something she need to tell me."

He returned the smile. "No problem." He replied. I walked over to the door, opening it and walking out as Aimar closed it behind me. I made my way down the steps, walking in the direction of the dorms.

"Oh Ash!" I heard a voice, coming from my left. I looked over, wondering why someone was mentioning Ash in the first place. I immediately regretted it afterwords. A girl with blue hair was all up on Ash. "You're so adorable when you smile." She said before leaning in. I turned away, not being able to take it. Did last night mean nothing? Tears accumulated in my eyes. My heart hurt, feeling as if Ash ripped it out from my chest. "Screw you, Ash!" I yelled, before running off into the forest.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I would've had it longer but I really wanted to put it out before the night ended, plus sports have been very demanding recently. Cx But thank you all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed the story! The support means everything to me!**


	11. Try Again Tomorrow

**Ash's POV**

"Oh boy, when Aimar see's I caught a Pidgeotto, he's gonna be so jealous!" I said aloud, running down the path to exit the forest. Pikachu ran at my side, obviously excited that I caught my third and final Pokemon. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered, looking up at me. I turned my head downwards, smiling at my old pal. "You're right, Pikachu! She's just like the Pidgeot I used to have!" I exclaimed. I picked up the pace, speeding through the forest. 'I wonder if Serena would like to fly on here once Pidgeotto evolves,' I thought to myself. I could only imagine her face once she took off, what a sight that would be.

We soon reached the exit, leaving the forest and continuing our way down the path. "Ash!" I heard a voice call behind me. I stopped and spun around to see none other than Miette, running up to me.

"I don't remember passing her, do you Pikachu?" I turned to Pikachu, who shook his head as a reply. "Pi."

Miette soon reached us, hands on her knees in attempt to help catch her breath. She got up and straightened her posture, her face manipulating into a smirk. "What's up?"

"Just heading back to my dorm after a day of training. I caught a Pidgeotto!" I told her, barely containing my excitement. "You did? Congratulations!" She exclaimed, wrapping her hands around me. I immediately attempted to wiggle out the hug, feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the tightness. She soon let go, finally giving me some breathing space. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pretending to get a text.

"Oh, it seems that Aimar really wants me to go back because he.. Has a pimple on his back he wants me to pop." I sweat dropped, realizing how stupid my lie was. 'Note to self: lie better.' I turned around and was about to take off before Miette's hand took a hold of mine.

"Do you have to?" She whined, pulling me towards her.

"Yeah, I do." I bluntly replied, attempting to shake off her hand. For a fairly small girl, she had a strong hold.

"Can I at least get a hug before you leave?"

"Will you let go of me if I do?" I asked, raising a brow. She hastily nodded, pulling me close. I gave her the weakest hug I've ever given, with absolutely no intentions of being in this position in the first place. I felt something touch my stomach, and a sudden urge to laugh overcame me. "What a-are you d-doing?!" I attempted to yell, bits of speech interrupted by laughter. Miette laughed, smirking at me. "Oh, Ash. You're so adorable when you smile." She leaned in closer to me, her lips puckering together.

"Screw you, Ash!" I heard Serena yell in the distance. I scanned my eyes, finding Serena as she disappeared into the forest. "Serena!" I shouted, attempting to push Miette off of me.

"Pikaaaachuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as he shot a thunderbolt at Miette, covering her in black as she fell to the ground. "Alright Pikachu! Way to go!" I cheered, bending down and petting the little mouse Pokemon. He happily grinned, cooing. "As soon as I fix things with Serena, I'll get her to make those poke puffs you really like." I told him. "But right now, I need you to go back to the dorm, and under no circumstances do you tell Aimar what has happened." Pikachu nodded and ran off in the direction of the dorm. I turned around and sped towards the area Serena fled. She didn't even leave through the entrance; she entered the forest through some bushes, about 20 feet or so from the actual entrance. I walked through the bushes and large grass, a few thorns cutting my arms and legs through my pants.

"Serena!" I called, listening for an answer. I cupped my hands together, hoping to amplify the sound. "Serena!" I called once more. I sighed; no one responded. "Serena.. Please be okay." I spoke, my voice soft and weak.

"Serena!" I called out. It's been almost 30 minutes since she left. I kept trudging through the forest, the occasional thorn here and there. 'Maybe be she went back to her dorm,' I thought to myself, turning around to head back. Suddenly I heard a faint sniff. I turned towards the source of the sound. I rustled through a few bushes, entering a clearing. Sitting at the base of possibly the largest tree in the forest, was Serena, curled in a fetal position. "Serena?" I quietly called, letting her know I was here. She lifted her head, and upon realizing it was me, put it back down and whispered, "Go away.."

"Let me explain," I started, but she cut me off.

"What is there to explain?" She sobbed. "I just.. I thought we could be something real.. But I was wrong. Go ahead, Miette's the person you want, I see that now." She spoke, her tone filled with hurt and pain. My heart ached, worse than any other time before. She got up, whiping her tears. "I gotta go. Dawn's waiting for me."

"Serena, wait.." I started, reaching for her hand. She pushed my hand aside, walking past me. 'No, I'm not letting this misunderstanding be the end of us.' I thought to myself, and subconsciously reached for her hand. I took a hold of it and pulled her towards me, enough to get her in hugging distance. "Ash, let go of m-" She started, but was interrupted as I leaned in, our lips connecting. A rush overcame me, a feeling of warmth sweeping through me. Serena slowly wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her in closer. At the moment, I felt a sense of completeness, like if nothing in the world could satisfy me as much as her. It was as if time stopped, and for those few seconds, the world stood still.

I pulled away, admiring her beauty. She slowly opened her eyes, a tiny of pink visible on her cheeks. "A-ash.." she stuttered, still attempting to comprehend the events that took place the past fee minutes. I looked her in the eye, a small smile forming on my lips. "I want you," I said, "Not Miette. Do you understand that now?" Serena nodded, tears forming her eyes. She leaned in, kissing me a second time. After a few seconds, she pulled away, smiling.

"Well, that was possibly the most anticipated part of the story." Aimar butted in, walking out from a few bushes. Dawn followed behind him, her head seeming like it was about to explode. "That was so adorable!" She squealed, jumping up and down in place. Serena and I blushed, our faces as red as a tomato. "H-How much of that did you see?" Serena asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Every last bit." smirked Aimar. "In other words," He continued, "when's the baby shower?"

"You know, that was really unnecessary." Aimar groaned, a red hand imprint bulging on his cheek.

"It was also unnecessary to make that comment." Serena shot back, walking ahead of the group. We were all on our way back to our dorms, soon reaching the midpoint. Aimar took a right towards our room as Dawn turned left, heading in the opposite direction, leaving only Serena and I. She turned to face me, slightly blushing. I did the same, giving her another smile. My expression changed, however, after a question arose in my head. "Wait, Serena?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are.. Are we dating or something now?" I asked, not knowing what to expect. She smiled, coming in closer and whispering in my ear, "Try asking again tomorrow." Before giving me a small kiss on my cheek. She then turned around, walking off to her dorm. I stood there, letting the warmth on my cheek sink in. I smiled, and turned around, stepping onto the steps and walking up to my room.

 **Thank you for all of those who have favorited and followed this story, and for taking the time to read up to this point! Please make sure to review, an to tune in for the next chapter!**


	12. Planning Ahead

**Ash's POV**

I leaned my side against the wall, sending a text from my phone.

'Where are you?' It read . I heard a slight laughter ahead of me. "I'm right here, silly." I looked up to see Serena, her usual blush on her face. I smiled at her, a sudden realization coming to mind; something changed.

"Wait." I stopped her, taking a few steps back, observing her as a whole. She blushed even harder, her hands slightly covering her face. "W-What is it, Ash?" She blushed.

"Something's different." I responded, still not sure of what exactly the change could be. Was it her shoes? Outfit? Maybe her hat?

It was all of it. Her old, pink straw hat was replaced with a rounded one which still consisted of the same pink and black colors. She wore a black tank top, covered by light pink and white overalls and what seemed to be a red cardigan of some sort, a blue ribbon tying it all together. Her black stockings were still present, but her black high tops were replaced with a pair of brown boots.

"A-Ash?" Serena interrupted my train of thought. I realized I was starring at her for a bit too long, and scratched my cheek.

"Sorry, it's just that I really like you're new outfit," I responded, giving her a smile. Her face went red as she looked downwards, attempting to hide it. "You do?"

"Yeah, you look great!" I smiled, before something else caught my eye. "You're hair looks amazing too." I smirked, knowing it would make her go haywire. Her hair was now shorter than shoulder length, shorter than mine even.

Serena's cheeks went red as she started fidgeting with her cardigan. "W-Why don't we go take a seat?" She nervously suggested, making her way towards an open table for two. I followed her, taking a seat at the chair sitting across from her. "Honestly though, it looks amazing. I like it." I said, reaching for her hand. Our fingers intertwined as Serena let out a little smile. "Thanks Ash."

This little action made me think about the past few months with her. Before, I never would have done such an action, there was no reason to hold a girl's hand or compliment what they were wearing. But after sharing a room with Aimar for three months and dating Serena for two, I basically had to pick up a few things here and there.

We were currently in the cafeteria, the sun shining through the glass ceiling. Although it was nearing the start of December, there isn't any snow outside. Only certain areas of the Kalos region received snow, but around here there was barely even a drop in temperature.

"What was so important that we had to meet up here?" I asked, pulling my hand away from hers as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"Well," she started, "You're aware that the academy gives a month long break to the trainers, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I've heard about that."

"Well, most trainers tend go visit their families, while the rest stay here. I was thinking though," she started, a tint of pink appearing on her face, "What if we go over and stay in a winter cabin? My mom owns one that Dawn and I go to every year. It's pretty roomy, and comes with three rooms in it. I was thinking, maybe you and Aimar can join us?"

"Well, Aimar's at his battle right now, so I'll have to talk to him about it later when I get the chance." I thought aloud, wondering if Aimar would be okay with doing so. "Well, when does the break start?"

"It starts depending on when a trainer's last battle is for the year. Take Aimar for example; his last battle is today. So therefore, his vacation starts tomorrow." Serena explained, making hand motions as she did so.

"Sweet, my last battle for the year was yesterday!" I exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. "When are we going? Assuming Aimar is willing to come."

"My mom has a private jet ready for Dawn and I every year on the 1st." She answered. "That's in two days." I created a headrest with my arms as I fell back on my chair. Aimar would likely agree to the whole proposal, no doubt. "Well, I'll be sure to ask him as soon as I see him, especially since the deadline is in, like, two days."

Serena smiled. "Alright! So, since we're here in the cafeteria, what do you say we get some McDonald's? I'm starving."

 **Aimar's POV**

"Crap" I muttered. Heading into this battle, I figured Gengar would single handedly take down the two Pokemon standing in my way of winning this match, but no one informed me that the other trainer's last Pokemon was a really powerful Glaceon. I reached down for my last pokeball. 'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought to myself, tossing the pokeball into the air. "Go Flygon!"

FlyGon emerged from the red light, flying in the air. "Alright Flygon, Dragon Claw!" Flygon's rather small hands seemed to grow as a green aura resembling claws of some sort materialized in his hands. He swung his hand out as he charged towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon, dodge and use ice beam!" Shouted her trainer.

Fuck.

Glaceon moved to the side at an alarming speed, shooting it's ice beam directly at Flygon. He went flying back, somehow regaining its strength and stopping itself midway. "Flygon! Use Thunder Punch!" I told him. Lightening rays and sparks of electricity appeared at Flygon's right hand as he sped his way towards Glaceon.

Another fuck up.

"Glaceon, use agility to get close, then use Ice Fang!" Glaceon moved towards Flygon at a quickened speed, chomping down onto Flygon's fist. Flygon groaned as pain was inflicted onto him, the ice taking effect. 'Damn it, Aimar! Think!' I scolded myself. 'What am I gonna do?'

"Flygon! Use Thunder Punch onto the field!" I shouted. Flygon stopped grunting, understanding my intentions. He fist was once again filled with electrical sparks as he slammed his fist down into the field, Glaceon still attached to his hand. Glaceon was hit directly into the ground, a sharp yelp escaping it's mouth.

"This is it, Flygon!" I thought aloud, "Use Fire Blast!" Flygon generated fire from his mouth, and blasted a star of flames straight onto Glaceon. The two were engulfed in flames for the few moments that followed, and when the fire finally ceased, Flygon was the only left standing.

I stepped out the stadium, the slight breeze pushing my hoodie down off of my head.

"Way to go, Aimar!" A voice said to my side. I looked over to see Dawn making her way towards me. "You killed it!"

"I got lucky," I admitted, which hurt my ego a lot more than it should. "But I pulled through, thanks to Flygon. Thank you too, for coming to support." I flashed a smile. She smiled back, her head tilting to the side. "It's what friends do."

We continued to walk down through the campus until we reached the dorms. "Hey Dawn," I turned to her, "Do you think Ash and Serena are back from their date yet?"

"I'm not sure, you should go check if Ash is in his dorm." She replied. "But if they're not," she started, a smirk appearing on her face. She grasped my collar, pulling me down towards her face. "Then you should come over, so that we can have a battle of our own."

My face went red. Does she mean.? Or does she mean.? I shook my head. She noticed my expression, and let out a gasp, giving me a firm slap across the face. "Such a pig!" She huffed, hiding her slight giggle as she turned around and ran towards her dorm.

I stood there, dumbfounded at what just took place. "Yup, still got it." I said aloud, massaging the area where my cheek and her hand made contact.

"So, let me get this straight; Serena wants us to go with her and Dawn on a private jet to a three bedroom cabin in the middle of a cold forest for the rest of our vacation time." I told Ash, summarizing what he just said. I adjusted my sitting position on the top bunk.

"Pretty much, yeah." He shrugged.

I held the ice pack closer to my cheek. "Only three rooms though? I don't know if I trust you and Serena in a bedroom together though, you two are just teena-" a sharp pain came across my temples. "Ahh, crap! What the fuck was that for!" I shouted, repositioning the ice pack to cover the area where Ash threw a book at me. "And why'd you throw a book of all things?"

"It was the closest thing to my hand." He responded, smirking. "And if Serena and I were to share a room, we definetly wouldn't do anything like that." He said, a stern tone in his voice.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" I laughed. "With a body like that, I'll be damned if you don't hit it at least onc-"

This time it was a water bottle.

"That surprisingly hurt a lot more than I expected," I groaned, "But I got the point. So," I adjusted the ice pack, "When are we going?"

Ash piped up. "You mean you'll go?"

"Why wouldn't I? Better than staying here. Plus I still need a third Pokemon for my team; I'm not the biggest fan of the Pokemon around here." I waved.

"Alright! We leave in two days." He smiled. He made his way to bed, tucking himself in. I tossed the ice pack on the ground, doing the same. "Night Ash."

"Goodnight Aimar." He yawned.

"Don't piss yourself tonight; those wet dreams with Serena don't do you any good."

"I swear to god Aimar, you're so dead in the morning."


	13. First And Last Kiss

**Aimar's** **POV**

"Do you think he's awake?" A feminine voice said.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out?" Another voice said, this one slightly more masculine.

"Guys, if you do what I think you're planning on doing," another female butted it, different from the first. "Then you guys are huge assholes. I'm all for it."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

My eyes widened as I bolted up, realizing what was about to happen. "No! Stop it! I'm up!" I yelled, putting my hands up in defense. A flash appeared in front of my face, leaving me blind as i rubbed my palms against my eyelids. "What was that?" I asked.

"That was a flash," said Dawn, holding a phone in hand. "And also what could possibly be the most embarrassing picture I have on my phone."

I sat up straight, stretching my arms out wide and letting out a groan. "Well that was unnecessary. And I thought the most embarrassing picture on your phone was the one of Serena when sh-"

Dawn cupped her hands over my mouth. "How about you go get changed so we can all leave to the jet already?" She interrupted, letting out a nervous laughter. Her nails dug into my skin, so I licked her hand. Her face turned to one of disgust as she rapidly moved her hand away from me, desperately wiping her hands on her miniskirt. "Aimar!"

"What? It's just a sneak peak." I smirked, walking over and taking my shirt off. Ash and Serena burst into a fit of laughter as Dawn's face went red, her eyes widening. I dug through the drawers, searching for a white shirt. I found one moments later, but a loud slapping sound echoed around the room as a stinging sensation soon reached my back. "What the fuck!" I yelled, arching my back in reaction to the pain.

"You never say that to a girl!" Dawn yelled, her voice loud and clear. At this point, Ash and Serena were rolling on the ground, practically crying tears of laughter.

"That was the point." I mumbled quietly enough to let her know I said something but not loud enough so that she can hear. I slid the shirt on and then my jeans, rolling them up to my knees.

"Get a room," laughed Serena, wiping a tear from her face.

"Yeah," agreed Ash, adjusting his cap. "You guys are worse than the Kadabrashians."

"Fuck off, you two are sharing a room. I'm getting my own room." I turned around, folding my arms around my chest.

"Same here." Dawn sided, mimicking my pose.

"Do what you'd like, I don't mind sharing a room." Ash smiled at Serena, wrapping his arm around her waist. She blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get going." I rolled my eyes, still attempting to shift my attention to something else rather than the stinging hand print on my back.

"Isn't this the same private jet we took on our way here?" I cocked my head over Ash's shoulder. We were currently making our way down to the jet, which was extremely familiar to the jet Ash and I had flown on months ago.

"It really looks like it, yeah." Ash responded. As we got closer, the jet door folded open the same way the last jet did, and out walked the same pilot that had flown us here.

"Hello, Pilot P." smiled Serena, giving him a slight bow. He returned the smile, bowing back. "Hello, Serena, Dawn."

Ash and I exchanged puzzled looks. "Hey," Ash slightly raised his hand, "You're the same guy that was piloting the jet for Aimar and I!"

Pilot P gave us a confused expression, realization soon taking over. "Oh no," he started, "You're thinking of my brother, Pilot P."

"Brother?" Ash responded, clearly lost.

"Yes, my brother. You see, me and my 13 identical brothers pilot private jets across the regions of the world, the exact same models too!" Pilot P waved. "Now, come on in." He gestured towards the door. Ash was still confused; I somehow managed to make sense of what he said, but was still fairly puzzled at one thing.

"Hey guys," I spoke shortly after we entered the jet, "How does one women give birth to 13 identical children?"

"Of all the dumb questions you could've asked, you had to choose that one?" Ash gave me a look. I shrugged. "Well, if I wasn't, who was?"

I took a seat on the window side behind Ash as Serena took a seat next to him. Dawn walked over to the long padded indents on the wall and lied down, closing the curtain and soon after, her eyes. 'I like her plan of action,' I thought to myself, plopping in my earbuds and playing music from my phone. I set my phone down, laid back, and closed my eyes, ready to head over to dreamland.

 **Serena's POV**

I put my phone back in pocket, completely bored and out of ideas as to what to do. I peeped over my chair, wondering what the others were doing. Dawn was sleeping in the back in the makeshift beds and Aimar seemed to be doing the same. I slumped in my chair; nothing to do. Suddenly, I felt a warmth take a hold of my hand. I looked down to see Ash's arm, his hand in mine. I blushed, and leaned my head over, resting it on his shoulder. He gave me a peck on my forehead, making my cheeks go from a light pink to a shade of red.

"You're so adorable, you know that right?" Ash smiled at me. I looked up at him and kissed him in the cheek, returning the smile.

"You're the only one who thinks that." I giggled.

"Damn right I am," he agreed, letting out a chuckle. "If anyone else thinks you're adorable, they'll have to deal with me. Or Aimar, since he's more intimidating." He laughed. I let out a small laugh too, the image of a shirtless Ash appearing in my head. "Do you workout?" I suddenly asked, not thinking it through.

"Before, not really no. But ever since Aimar and I have been roommates, I've started joining in on his little workout sessions." He replied, scratching his cheek. I've noticed how often he does that; I wonder if that's why he has those scars on his face.

"How about you? Did you ever do any sports growing up?" Ash asked.

"Well, as a child my mom trained my Rhyhorn racing skills."

"Really? That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed, gleaming at me.

I blushed slightly. "Ehh, I never was that into it. But before my mom worked at the academy, she was a horse racer. That's why she tried teaching me how to race; she wanted me to follow in her footsteps."

"I'm guessing you didn't want to?" Ash asked, still holding my hand. I nodded. "How come?" He continued. I looked down, my expression softening. I instinctively loosened my grip on his hand. He noticed the change in atmosphere and decided to drop it.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too, you seem tired." He suggested.

"But I'm not tired." I lied, struggling to keep in a yawn. He raised a brow; I sighed. "I don't want to move away from this position.. You're really warm." I blushed.

"Well," Ash started, letting go of my hand as he adjusted his sitting position. "If you want, you don't have to go alone." He smiled. My cheeks went warm as I averted my face away from his.

"W-Would you mind?" I quietly asked. He got up from his chair and stood in front me, reaching his hand out. "Of course I wouldn't."

I reached out, lightly holding his hand. He walked me over to the back, crawling into the little cubicle. I joined him and pulled the blanket over myself as he wrapped his hands over me. "This is so much better." I blushed.

"And to think you didn't want to move away from me, I doubt we can get any closer." laughed Ash. I turned around to look at him, slightly blushing at how close our faces were to each other's. "Well, there's one way we could." I blushed.

"And how is that?" He asked, not sure where I was going with the conversation.

"Like this." I responded as I leaned in, a passionate kiss ensuing. He was caught by surprise at first, but quickly recovered, moving his arm around my waist and the other one around my neck, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft, a softness I very much enjoyed as they pressed against mine. I pulled away, blushing harder than I could ever remember. He smiled, and leaned in for another. He pulled me in closer this time, a warmth pulsing throughout my body. I slightly opened my mouth, surprising myself as I did this. He took the hint and did so as well, our lips connecting. I felt his tongue brush against the small gap in my lips, and honestly, I liked it. A lot.

Our lips parted seconds later. He smiled at me as he spoke. "I've never done that before."

"Neither have I.. But I'm glad it was with you, Ash." I told him, a softness in my tone.

"Was I your first kiss too?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded nuzzling my head into his chest. "Yeah, you were. My first and my last."

 **I hope you guys really like this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently, but school recently started again and sports are very taking up a lot of my time, but don't worry, I'll NEVER stop writing! The longest it'll take for me to update is three days, I promise! Just please bare with me! Also, thank you for the support! Please continue to leave feedback, it's what motivates me to write!**


	14. Heads or Tails?

**Aimar's POV**

The cabin wasn't the largest, but it was bigger than anything I was used to, including the rather spacious dorm room I previously lived in. We arrived late in the evening, around 8 o'clock. It was a regular cabin, made from rows of wood stacked on top of each other. The rays emitted from the setting sun, giving a honey brown glow to the structure. Two windows were on the front facing wall, a door in the center of the two. A foundation extended out along with ceiling to provide cover from the snow. Fencing went around the edge of the patio. At the corners, pillars extended to the ceiling, carvings on them to give a spiral effect. Three steps led down from the porch to a stone path, which was what we were currently on. Serena led the group with Dawn following suit. Ash and I trailed behind, both holding luggage in each hand.

"Is this what it's like to be a boyfriend?" Ash groaned.

"I'd shrug my shoulders if I could." I replied, and proceeded to let out the most regrettable sound I will ever let leave my mouth. I grunted. Ash overheard, and cocked his head to the side, smirking.

"Was that a grunt I heard?" He snickered.

"No!" I shot back, almost tripping.

"You're such a bad liar!" He laughed, and then spoke to me as if I was some sort of infant. "Awhh, are these bags too heavy for little ol' Aimar?"

"No! It's just that.. My legs kinda hurt." I admitted, taking a blow to my ego.

"That's why you don't skip leg day," Ash chuckled, picking up his pace. "All bark and no bite."

"I swear to god Ash when I let go of this luggage I'm going to-"

"Going to what? Grunt some more?" Ash laughed, running past me. I huffed, trudging along the path.

"What took you so long?" asked Dawn as I finally reached the patio. I looked over at Ash, who was hiding a smile. "Oh, you know, just fitting in some last minute curls." I said, pulling the luggage up in my right hand and then bringing it down, repeating the motion with my left. "Everyday is Arms Day."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get inside."

The cabin was two stories tall. The living room and kitchen were separated by a wooden wall and door. Upon entering, there's a flatscreen TV to the right, a fireplace underneath and a long couch across from it. The door to the kitchen was straight ahead, and to the left was a pool table along with a staircase leading to the top floor.

"So, who's sharing rooms?" Serena asked. Everyone's heads piped up as we have each other knowing looks.

"Aimar, you always have loose change. Heads says Serena and I get the separate rooms." Ash suggested. I shrugged and looked at Dawn, pulling a quarter out of my pocket. "Sure." I replied. I put the coin on my index finger and thumb, and performed the motion needed to flip the coin. The familiar sound of a coin flip filled my ears as the coin whizzed into the air. I caught it once it came back down and smirked, rubbing my thumb against the face of the quarter. The texture felt smooth; it had to be heads.

"What did you call again?" I asked Ash, looking up at him. As soon as he made eye contact, I gave the quarter a quick flip. Dawn seemed to notice, eyeing me carefully. "Heads." He replied. I placed the quarter in my palm to reveal the quarter on the side known as tails.

I snickered. "I'll leave another housewarming gift under the door." I chuckled as I left upstairs, heading to one of the three rooms. Dawn followed, taking the room across mine. I set my luggage down as I entered the bedroom. It was nothing special; a king sized bed, a few paintings on the wall, a cabinet, and a closet. I sighed, "Unpacking's always the most boring part of the vacation." I thought to myself, looking to my right. I smiled as I saw the rather large mirror that took up a fourth of the wall. "But a quick selfie doesn't hurt; my fans must be suffering from selfie deprivation."

 **Ash's POV**

"Woah." I shuddered, a tingly feeling entering my body. Serena gave me a worried expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I think Aimar was just talking to himself again."

Serena let out a laugh, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "You two are so childish," She giggled. "It's like you guys were raised together."

"Well, once you live with him for half a year, you kinda adapt to his personality. It's like living with a caged animal that won't stop talking about himself." I laughed. My phone vibrated from my pocket, indicating that I've received a text. I pulled out my phone and pressed the home button; it was Aimar.

'If the lion had a six pack with arms the size of whales, then yeah, you're pretty much spot on.'

'Are you listening in on our conversation?'

'You mean like eavesdropping? Oh no, who'd dare disrespect such privacy.'

"Umm Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked, noticing the sudden silence. "Yeah, one second." I quickly replied.

'Then how'd you know I was talking about you?'

'I didn't until now, what were you saying about me? Better have been nothing but goodness.'

I turned my phone off in annoyance; I was never going to understand him.

"What happened?" asked Serena, her blue eyes starring into mine. Wow, I thought, her eyes could put an entire army on their knees. They were a beautiful sapphire color, surely outshining even the brightest of jewels.

"Ash?" Serena asked again, this time looking rather puzzled. I blinked out of my trance, and scratched my cheek as I realized what had happened.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, sweat dropping. "I literally got lost in your eyes."

Serena's cheeks went a light pink, something that I now knew was a blush. "R-Really? They're just like any other set of eyes.." She quietly spoke, looking downwards. I put my hand on her chin and gently brought her face back up, leveling it with mine.

"No," I started, "They're not. Your eyes; they're magnificent. They're the only set of eyes that make my knees go weak every time I stare into them. The only set of eyes that can cure me from any bad day. They give me strength." I put my hand on top of hers, feeling her warmth. "The only thing that makes me happier than being lost in your eyes is the person who owns them."

Serena blushed a deep red, unable to speak. She wiped a tear from her eye. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled, leaning in and kissing me. I kissed back, sparks flying as I felt the familiar warmth pulse inside my heart.

This is it, I thought to myself. She's the one I want, she completes me. Without her, I don't know what I'd do with myself. She gives me happiness. And no one's going to ruin that.

 **Not the longest chapter, I'm aware of that! But I've been busy irl, plus I'm working on a new project I'm planning to release soon, probably in a week or so, so look forward to that! Ganz, out! *drops mic***


	15. El Tanque

**Aimar's POV**

"So, what's there for breakfast?" I yawned, making my way down the staircase. I spread my right arm across my chest, stretching my lats.

"Breakfast?" Serena asked, raising a brow. "It's 12:30."

"It's that early? Wow, breaking records." I sweat dropped, scratching the back of my head. I looked around the room, noticing the lack of life. "Where's Dawn and Ash?" I asked.

"Dawn's still sleeping, of course." Serena replied, leaning onto the wall. "She's been doing so the entire week, but at least that way she doesn't wake up so cranky. Can't say the same thing for Ash, though.." She replied, looking over to her left. I followed Serena's gaze, a loud groan coming from the same direction. In the corner of the room, I see none other than Ash, holding his knees to his stomach as he rocked back and forth, his mouth buried into his knees. "What's wrong with Ash?" I pointed out.

"He's starving," Serena responded, a gurgle coming from her stomach. Her face went red with embarrassment. "Well, so am I. But there's no food, because apparently someone's been getting hungry."

"I needed a midnight snack!" shouted Ash from his little corner, peeping his head out.

"More like a midnight course, every single night!" Serena retorted, hands on her hips. I chuckled; they would make such an adorable married couple. She turned her attention back to me. "I woke up last night to see him stuffing the trash from his meals inside a trash bag he hid inside one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Can you believe it?" She huffed.

"Yeah, I can." I gave a slight chortle, knowing Ash's eating habits. "He's the only person I know who can single handedly drive a buffet out of business. Foods like, his reason to live."

"So," I continued, "How are we gonna get more food?"

"The nearest town is 5 miles from here. Because of the weather, that's about a 2 hour walk. I was kinda waiting for you to walk so that you can go." She nervously fiddled with her hands, figuring I'd disagree with her proposal.

"Sure." I smiled and turned to face Ash, who was still rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. "Hey you, Golem, put your snow boots on. We're going on a trip."

"But it's cold out!" Ash mumbled into his knees.

"Serena will make you Chinese if you comply." I smirked, fully aware that Serena could only bake, not cook.

Serena overheard, and started to speak. "But Aimar, you know I can't co-" I gave her a slight nudge, giving her a look. She understood what I meant, and nodded. Ash peeped his head out, liking my suggestion. "Chinese, you say?"

"All the Chinese you want." I snickered. He immediately rushed up and pinned me to the wall by the shoulders. "I want Chow Mein."

"Yeah, whatever. All the Chow Mein you want." I replied, hiding my laughter. He went from Golem to a Care Bear, smiling as he happily skipped to the top floor to look for the appropriate clothing needed for the upcoming trip.

The town wasn't big by any standards. If anything, it was actually quite small, no more than a few hundred people residing here. The buildings were all one story, and the roads were made of cobblestone, not an automobile in sight.

"Aimar, over there!" Ash called, pointing over to a white building with blue roofing. "It's the Pokecenter!"

"Let's go." I nodded at him, jogging the rest of the way. As soon as I entered the store, I picked up a grocery and looked for the groceries that were on the list. As Ash roamed through the aisle filled with junk food, I took what I had gathered to the cash register and pulled out the money that Ash, Serena, and I had put into buying the good. The old man running the register slid each item across the scanner built into the counter, looking up as Ash placed a load of junk food onto the counter. He seemed to be observing us, as if he was taking in every little piece of information he could get from us.

"Travelers, I presume?" He spoke, his voice rusty and old. I nodded, choosing to stay quiet, but Ash thought otherwise.

"Yes sir!" Ash smiled, grabbing a small pack of Sour Patch Kids from the racks and placing them onto the counter. "We're residing in a cabin a few miles from here for the rest of the year."

"Is that so?" The man asked, raising a brow. "Legend has it that there's a rare Pokemon living in the forest around us, attacking those that dare cross its path." He said, a slight snicker on his face. "They call him- El Tanque."

"El Tanque?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by the sudden revelation. "Isn't that Spanish for 'The Tank'?"

"Not sure, but it's supposed to be big one that walks on all fours. Some say it's blue, others say it's silver." He responded as he put the last item in the bag. Something about this mystery Pokemon made me want to leave into the forest at that instant. And it wasn't just it's awesome name.

I picked up the grocery bags and dashed out the door. Ash frantically followed. "Aimar, wait up!" He shouted, running after me.

"Hold on!" I could hear the old man yell from behind me. "Aren't you paying for that?!"

"Why'd you just run off!?" asked Ash as he bent his knees catching his breath. I looked around the forest, already half way back to the cabin. "I want to find El Tanque."

Ash gave me a crazy look, as if I was some kind of mad man. "You really believe what the old guy said?" said Ash, "It all sounds like some kind of weird mumbo jumbo."

"You're mumbo jumbo." I huffed as I folded my arms across my chest. "Any second now, something's gonna happens and El Tanque is gonna appear."

And as the gods would have it, an entire tree fell down in front of us, barely missing Ash and I. Then something jumped atop the tree, the sun shining off the silver, metallic color of the Pokemon. "It's a Metagross!" Ash exclaimed, taking a step back. "No," I replied, reaching for my pokeball. "It's El Tanque."

I threw my pokeball towards it as Gengar materialized, the shadowy smoke seeping from the pokeball. "Gengar, Shadow Claw!" Gengar sped forward, the familiar dark purple glow emitting from his hands. Metagross jumped, dodging the attack, and attempted to slam it's fist down onto Gengar; Ice Punch.

"Aimar!" yelled Ash, a considerable distance away. "Gengar's extremely weak to ice type attacks, you gotta end it, quick!"

Metagross shot towards Gengar, using Ice Punch again. "He's right," I thought aloud. "Gengar, hold it there!" I commanded. Gengar listened, and stood still, completely trusting me. Metagross sped closer by the second, and right when he was about to attack, Gengar dodged, moving in a fraction of a second. "Hypnosis!"

Gengar released the ringed beam towards El Tanque, putting him to say it, Gengar used dream eater, taking away a majority of Metagross's health. I took out a pokeball and threw it at Metagross. The ball engulfed the tank, shaking three times before finally clicking shut.

"And then Gengar used Dream Eater, and then I threw my pokeball, and then I caught it, and yeah!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement.

"Nice job!" Serena congratulated. Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nice job! Are you going to be using him in the league?" She asked.

"You mean when I take down Ash and get him crying on his knees?" I snickered.

Ash scoffed. "Jokes on you, I'm sure even Pikachu could take down El Taco."

"It's El Tanque." I rolled my eyes, "In an American accent. It adds a nice ring to it."

"El Taco sounds better. Now, where's the Chinese?" Ash asked.

I laughed as Serena's face grew into an awkward expression. "What's so funny?" Ash asked, a confused expression taking over his face. I wiped a tear off as I looked him in the eye, still giggling. "There is no Chinese food."

That was the last phrase I said that night as Ash jumped across the table.

 **I know, I know, it was a long wait, please don't get mad! I have an excuse! I spent a lot of the time I had writing a story that is, I repeat, UP NOW! Well, at least one chapter of it. But It's a good start to it, at least I hope you think it is. It's called, 'A Girl** **Like Her - An Amourshipping Story'! Please go and read the first chapter, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**


End file.
